The forbidden forest
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: Kyoto,Minamiyamashiro that is where Mai and the gang are heading, there danger lurks everywhere and the villages have something to hide. Mai and Naru is launched into danger and a mysterious girl names Eri comes into the group.
1. The girl

My second fan fic, my first is incomplete, have no ideas don't know how to continue but will be updated, I hate incomplete stuff...

So, here are the characters:

Mai (I have no idea how to spell her surname so we leave it as such)

Narumi ShibuyaI don't really like this guy

Lin

MasakoI love this character

Bou-san (that pesky guy that always meddle with Mai)

Ayako

Prologue:

The night was silent. The stars and moon hidden by the dark, ominous clouds. The leaves on the trees rustled as the thick heavy wind blew past. At the outskirts of the forest stood an old traditional Japanese house. An old couple lived there, an old man and an old woman. They were pushing pass 80 but still living. The old man was fixing tea when he stopped and stared into the forest.

His old, long living eyes stared deep into the shadows of the forest. His face wrinkled with more wrinkles. His grey hair swayed silently. "Masako." He called to his wife. The wind blew past and it rattled the old bamboo shades of the house. "Masako?" he called again. There was no answer. The old man frowned. He took the tea he had prepared and stood up.

"Masako, the tea is ready." He called. The roof rattled as another gust of wind blew past. The old man felt chills going up his spine. The hairs on the back stood on ends and sweat sprouted from his forehead. "Masako?" he called again.

"H~" a voice whispered behind him. The old man's eyes widened and his hand quickly touched the spot on his neck. It had gotten cold suddenly. He turned quickly and realised there was nothing there. He heaved a sigh of relief. It must have been the wind he thought. The cold must be due to the incoming rain. That has to be it.

He turned and walked down the long winding corridor that was leading to the living room. There at the end of the corridor he could see the flickering light of the television. He sighed. His wife must be watching the television. "Masako." He said, walking down the dark corridor. He did not notice the creeping figure walking behind him. It walked smoothly yet silently. "Masako!" the old man called out again, this time irritated. "I have prepared your tea!"

"Who is Masako?"

The old man gasped and dropped his tea pot. "Hey...who is Masako?"

The old man turned and screamed.

"_Hey...who are you..."_

The forbidden forest

File one #

The girl

Mai yawned and stretch herself and she walked out of her classroom. She smiled at the few people who waved at her and bade her good bye before smiling. She looked at the time on her watch and bounded happily towards the train station.

Shibuya Psychic Research centre was a small company in the middle of Tokyo city. It investigated the supernatural and has solved many up to date. Mai was an assistant of the big boss who worked there. 17 years old Narumi Shibuya, also known as Naru for his narcissist attitude. Mai bounded into the office and found Naru sitting on the couch. He was reading a book. Silent as ever, Mai noted. "Tea." He ordered and Mai sighed in annoyance.

Did he greet her nicely, no he ordered her to do something. "Yes, yes, I'll make your precious stinking tea." She said. Naru did not answer to this but continued to read his book. Mai went into the small kitchen and placed the tea pot on the stove when Lin came out from his room. Lin was Naru's assistant. He was a tall, big, lanky yet silent dude. He fitted with Naru perfectly. Both, silent and anti-social. "You have a call, Narumi." Lin said to Naru. Naru placed his book gently on the table and Mai emerge from the kitchen clutching the tea. She caught a glimpse on the book Naru had been reading.

"Youkai?" she read. (It means demon, sprit or monsters in Japanese)She placed the tea on the table and turned to look at Naru and Lin. Naru was speaking and Lin was standing beside Naru. They both held serious and tensed expressions, something must be up...but then again, those two always wore serious tensed expressions. Naru placed the phone down and started to Mai.

"Mai, call the others...we have a case." He said. Mai smiled. "YES!" she shouted. Naru sighed, picked up the tea and sipped it. "Too bitter." He commented.

"Why you..." Mai said, raising her fist to the boy. "Lin, gather the equipment we leave now."

"Masako and Ayako can't make it today; they'll be there tomorrow morning." Mai told Naru who nodded and instructed Lin to turn right. "Bou-san and John are at the train station."

"Tell them to book the hotel please." Naru said. Mai frowned. "Ok, but first tell me...where are we going?" Naru ignored her question and Mai kicked the back of his seat. "Bou-san, please book the hotel, NARUMI-CHAN, ordered you to do so." At the other end of the line Bou-san erupted in laughter and Mai smiled, happy to succeed in her revenge. Naru glared at her before turning around and asking Lin to turn right again.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked again.

Naru turned. "**Minamiyamashiro.**" He answered. Mai thought for a moment and realised that it would be better to keep quiet than to pretend to know where it is. "It's in Kyoto." Naru answered.

"You do not need to tell me I know where it is!" Mai exclaimed and Naru shrugged. That infuriating attitude, Mai stuck out her tongue behind Naru's back. "Childish." Naru remarked. Mai gave up.

They reached the bullet train station and from there they loaded the heavy equipment into the train. "We might reach there at nightfall." Naru concluded. Mai sighed and wiped her forehead. The equipment sure was heavy. "I shall book the cabins." Lin said, silently and entered the train. Naru nodded and asked Mai to follow him. "Hey where are we going?" she asked Naru catching up to him. "The police station." He answered.

"HUH!" Mai exclaimed. "WHY!" she said in English.

"They are our clients."

John sighed as Bou-san argued with the hotel clerk. He had been at it for 30 minutes. Apparently there weren't enough rooms. Bou-san emerged 5 minutes later completely defeated. "No good." He said. John sighed.

"What now?" John asked the monk. Bou-san was a tall man. He was originally a monk but now he is not. He has long orange hair and has a friendly yet joking aura. He angers easily and tends to irritate Ayako a lot.

"Hmm...John, maybe we can sell our bodied and some pretty lady would accept her into her house."

John blushed. "That's absurd!" he said. Bou-san laughs and shook his head. "Joking...joking...but this is bad, we haven't found a place for lodging yet, Narumi-chan is going to kill us." John smiled at Naru's name and sighed. That didn't matter now, what mattered most now was finding a place to stay.

He looked up and found a girl about his age staring at them. "Ara, I see a cute girl." Bou-san said. The girl looked at them, was about to leave when John called out to her. "Wait!" he said. The girl paused and turned to face them. "Err...do you know anywhere...where we could stay?" he asked. The girl paused for a moment and approached them slowly. She had long black hair and small, lifeless eyes. Her skin was paled and fair. As she neared John could tell that the girl was really pretty. "You're not locals." She said. John nodded. She looked at John and Bou. "Are you guys staying together?" she asked. John nodded. "Seriously...I never really met gays before."

"Ok....s-t-o-p...young lady....a few others are joining us and we're going to be staying in this town." Bou said, laughing nervously. "You could stay at this hotel." She said pointing to the hotel behind them.

"We would if we could." Bou-san said, his eye brow twitching. "Erm..." the girl stated and her dead eyes lit up a bit. "You could stay at my house." She said. John and Bou looked at her. "We can..." they said together. The girl nodded. "It's a motel."

Bou-san pumped his fist and John sighed in relief. "Thank you." He told the girl. The girl smiled but her eyes remained lifeless. "My name is Eri." She whispered. "Hey...who are you?"

Mai followed Naru into the small police station that was beside the train station. When they entered the men in the police station looked at them with unfriendly glances. Mai glared at them. Why were they staring at them? Naru went up to the information counter. "State your purpose." A policeman said to them. "Narumi Shibuya, I'm here to meet the supernatural case division." He said. The policemen snorted. "How old are you kid?" he asked. "17." Naru answered.

"Hmm..." the policeman said before giving a pass to Naru and Mai. "Stupid kids." The policeman said. Mai slammed her fist onto the top of the information counter. "Watch your mouth stupid old fart!" she shouted. Naru gripped Mai's shoulder. "Mai!" he warned. Mai sighed and clenched her fist.

Laughter broke out in front of them and Mai turned to see a lady standing in front of them. She was a woman about 30 years and she had the most outrageous hair colour Mai had ever seen. Pink! Naru did not seem surprise by it at all. Mai placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. It was hard not to.

"Narumi Shibuya, you came." She greeted Naru by shaking his hand and smiled at Mai. "Who is this feisty girl, I like her." She said to Naru.

"Mai, my assistant."

The woman fluffed her pink hair and raised her hand. "My name is Fuyumi Shiho." She said, fluffing her pink hair again. This time Mai couldn't help it she burst out laughing and Shiho smiled.

"Narumi...about the case." She said, turning serious suddenly. Naru nodded. "The murder case." He said. Shiho nodded. "Have you heard of spirited away?"

Naru nodded. Mai shook her head. Shiho raised her hand. "Spirited away is when a person gets taken away by a supernatural being or creature...it happens a lot in folk stories." She explained. "So what has that got to do with this...murder case, Naru was talking about?" Mai said.

"Naru?" the woman said, raising her eye brow. Naru frowned. Shiho burst out laughing. "I'm sorry...man, that is funny."

"Hey, Mai-chan...give me a nickname." Shiho said, pointing to herself. Mai laughs nervously. This woman gets distracted too easily. Naru coughed and Shiho remembered. "Sorry, back to business."

She took a deep breath. "Yesterday at 6 o'clock in the morning two bodies were found in an old house near the forest of Minamiyamashiro, we suspect the two bides belong to an old couple." Shiho said.

"Suspect?" Naru said. "You should be able to tell...why suspect?"

"Oh that...the two bodies found yesterday...were...

_Headless. _"

"Woh...what a huge house!" Bou exclaimed. Eri nodded. John smiled. He turned to look at the girl. Her eyes half hidden by her fringe. "Eri, you sure we can live here?" John asked. The girl nodded. "You sure your parents wouldn't mind?" Bou butted in. "I have no parents." She said. Bou and John fell silent. "Hmm..." John said. "Nobody would mind...nobody at all...**she **wouldn't mind at all."


	2. The train

The forbidden forest

File 2#

The train

"Ah...this is troublesome." Bou said. Mai punched the monk's arm and he sighed. 'A murder case...and what's more a supernatural one." He said.

"Suck it up!" Mai told him and Bou sighed. "And what's more Naru brought someone incredibly irritating."

Shiho bounded out of the train happily. Her pink hair bouncing up and down. "Are you referring to yourself?" Mai asked the monk. The monk hit her on her head. "Shut it little girl, pay some respect to your elders."

"So you admit that you're old." Mai said.

"Why you little brat." Bou-san said, hitting her again on her head. "Are you two done playing?" Naru announced and Mai tensed. "We haven't got all the time in the world Mai-san."

Mai sighed and carried the heavy equipment on her shoulder. It was night. after leaving the Tokyo by bullet train and arriving in Kyoto they took a local line and arrived here in this village. The village was a small one and surrounded by huge dense forest. Forest so dense and green, so ancient. Ayako would love it here, the trees here were healthy and she could use them to exorcise dangerous sprits. Ayako is a self-imposed priestess. She is a Japanese priest, a Shinto shrine maiden, most commonly known as a Miko. She was also the most petite and most prone to complain. She was the oldest in the group.

"Where are we staying Bou-san?" Mai asked the monk. "Oh, you'll love it, it's quite big and there is a cute girl living there we her aunt and uncle."

"Her aunt and Uncle...what about her parents?' Mai asked the monk. The monk gave Mai a sad expression. "You two are quite alike." He said. "She's orphan."

The word dawned onto Mai and she nodded. Her parents passed away, her father died when she was very young and her mother followed when Mai was in Middle school. She passed away due to a car accident and her father passed away because he was very sick. Most people call it unfortunate, but life comes as it goes and she just had to accept it, even if it meant accepting the deep sadness and emptiness that came when losing your parents.

Bou-san hit her. "Hey, cheer up." He said. "Why so quiet?"

"I was always quiet." Mai retorted. She gasped when Shiho appeared behind her. The woman ringed her arm around Mai's neck. "Mai-chan~" she sang, "You haven't given me my nickname yet."

Mai realised that. Bou-san was sighing. "Yet another annoying woman." he said. Shiho appeared not to have heard him. "Err..." Mai said, looking at Shiho's pink abomination. "Err...flamingo-san?"

"Why must I travel 5 hours to Kyoto in this train?" Ayako complained. Masako shook her head. She was tired of hearing the older woman complain about the train journey. She had been listening to Ayako's ranting for almost 3 hours and to put it quite frankly she was getting irritated by it. Masako peered outside the window as Ayako continued her ranting. They had travelled to Kyoto by the bullet train and now they were taking the local line. The local line consisted of a single small steam train that passes the country side. It was now 12 mid night and the sky was dark. Although Masako could not see the scenery outside, she knew that the train was passing through a densely thick forest. It was comforting to know that the train was brightly lighted. Things appeared when it was dark. The scenery outside were all dark and shapeless. She would catch a glimpse of an occasional tree branch but that was all. "Why is the train so empty anyway?" Ayako complained. "There are only 4 people riding the train with us."

Masako turned to look at the 4 passengers. They were all college students and they were laughing happily as they played cards. "Passengers, we are now entering the rich thick forest of Minamiyamashiro, our journey would end in one hours time." The conductor announced.

"Finally!" Ayako said. Masako sighed. Yes, finally. The train rumbled through and they entered the forest. Tree branches scraped the train windows. This place was really condensed with trees. Masako's head hurt. She placed her right hand on her head, pressing it. What was this...this feeling...her vision everything was spinning. "Masako? Masako? What is wrong?" Ayako distant voice called out to her. Masako gasped. she turned to the window. "It is coming." She whispered.

"What is...?"

The train slowed dramatically. The lights in the train flickered slowly, than faster and faster and suddenly it was dark. The lights have died. The 4 college students playing cards stop laughing immediately and turned solemn. "What is happening?" one of them asked.

"Hey, MInamoto, you lived here before, do this type of things happen often?" one of the college student asked his friend. The one name Minamoto was silent. Too silent. He started to shiver. "She is coming...she is coming..." he whispered.

"Masako?" Ayako whispered. Masako gasped. Ayako shrank back, her face turning white. The glass was frosting; ice was appearing on the glass. Masako breathe out and realised heavy white mist was appearing from her mouth. The train that was slowing down came to a stop, there was a slight hissing noise. The trees branches slapping onto the train's windows creating eerie noises. "What is going on Minamoto!" One of the college students shouted.

"SHE is coming!" Minamoto whispered. He was shivering, looking at his feet, his eyes never looking at the windows.

Masako winced as a sharp pain shot through her forehead. It was silent, the train cabin was too silent and too cold. It was dark, pitch black dark.

Masako forces herself to peer at the window. The windows frosted with ice were now white, it made it hard to see the outside. Masako squinted. Something...something was outside. "Hey, is that a person?" Ayako said, pointing to the figure outside. "It might be a person that came to help us...the engine must have died." One of the college people said. He walked over to Masako and Ayako and was about to open the window when Ayako raised her hand and stop him. Her eyes were wide and her face paled considerably. She was scared. "Shh..." she said to the college guy. Masako placed her face closer to the glass hoping to catch a glimpse of that something...

Her head hurts, she winced.

Closer she went to the window, clearer the being became.

"White...cloth..." she whispered, trying to make out the figure.

"_She is here..."_

THUMP!

Masako leapt back from the window. There was a hand mark on the window.

THUMP!

Another hand mark appeared.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!

Within a few seconds rapid hand marks appeared on the window.

"HAhahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaha.............." a voice flirted outside the window. The ice on the window disappeared slowly. Masako and Ayako flinch. Both not daring to look what lay outside. "Hey..._who...are...you..."_

Masako turned and pain exploded in her head. There was a face pressed onto the window. Red eyes staring long and hard at her. Its face stretch out wide on the window pane. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" a voice shouted and echoed throughout the entire train.

The college students screamed. Ayako gasped in horror and Masako moaned. The train engine started and it started to move. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" the figure got whisked away by the wind. The pain disappeared and Masako panted heavily.

"Are you ok?" Ayako shouted at her.

"Its coming....it's chasing us!" one of the college students shouted in panic. Masako faced the window and realised the figure dressed in white cloth was chasing after the train. Her mouth etched so wide and huge, her red eyes staring her down. It ran through the forest, fast and quick like the wind.

"It's coming!" Masako shouted. Ayako stood up.

She raised her hands, muttered a few commands and the figure vanished. The train got faster and faster and soon they emerged from the forest.


	3. Never say your name

The forbidden forest

File 3#

Never say your name

"Here is the motel we're living in." Bou-san pointed to a huge, traditional Japanese house. "Are you sure this Eri girl does not belong to a rich family?" Mai asked, amazed by the house. Bou shook his head. "Pretty normal, I guess, just that she's a little mysterious."

Naru set his equipment down and flex his shoulders. "We would have to thank her." He said. Mai sighed taking the equipment that he left on the ground. "Oh and Mai..." Naru started.

"What?" Mai said, irritated. Naru smiled. Mai almost dropped her equipment. Did Naru ever smile? Wait...Naru never smiled. She slapped herself. "I am dreaming am I?" she asked the smiling Naru. The Naru nodded.

"So I'm guessing you're here to tell me something?" she asked. it was weird seeing Naru smile. It was also plain creepy yet comforting at the same time. "It's dangerous here, Mai." Naru said, he pointed to the motel.

The area in which they stood turned to a deep blackness. Mai winced before opening her eyes. White orbs floated from the ground, many of them, truckloads of them. "What..t..t!" Mai exclaimed. Naru placed his hand over her mouth and stunned her. His hand was so...cold. "Naru..." she started but he shushed her. "Listen Mai you have to get out of here."

It wasn't the first time the Naru in her dreams had asked her to get out. "I can't, I can't leave the crew." She said. Naru seemed to sigh then nodded. "Then Mai, let me give you some help."

He took her hand and they floated into the motel.

Mai gasped. "What is that!" she shouted. Naru nodded grimly. Engulfing the motel was a huge red fire. It was burning everything. "Never say your true name in the house Mai...never." he whispered. Mai wanted to ask why but Naru held her lips. "Never say your name Mai!" he commanded, his eyes worried. Mai nodded. Naru smiled sadly and patted Mai's head.

"Again we shall meet." He whispered.

"Mai! Mai!"

Mai woke to find Naru and Bou-san shaking her. "Are you alright, you just blanked out like that!" Bou-san said. Mai groaned then remembering Naru's advice. She turned to the cold Naru and Bou-san. "We cannot say our names in this house." She said.

"What are you saying Mmph!" Bou-san said, Mai had smashed her hand onto his lips. "We cannot say our names in that house, never, esp report." She said. Naru frowned. "Then what shall we call each other." He said.

"Naru is fine...since it's not your real name...and Bou-san, Bou-san isn't really your name either...Lin shall be Rin and Shiho would be Flamingo-san."

Shiho squealed in excitement. "And you can all call me Akai for now." She said.

"Akai?" Bou-san said. Naru raised his eyebrows. "Red." Mai said. "You know red hair..." Bou-san sighed. "You have a very lame naming sense Mai."

Mai stared daggers at him. "The problem is Ayako and Masako." She said. Naru waved it away. "Ma—Akai we should leave that for later...not continuing where I left off when you fainted."

Mai blushed. "ESP reports, stop making me look like a damsel in distress!" she said.

"Oh, really..." Naru said. "You aren't?"

Mai showed her fist to Naru again and Naru shrugged. "Ma---Akai, tea." He ordered.

"Hai, hai, your stupid highness."

They entered the motel and Mai set the equipment into a room. "Where is Eri, the girl you keep telling me about?" Mai asked Bou-san. Bou-san shrugged. "Sah...I don't know...speaking of which I haven't seen Jo-Jonathan around." Bou-san heaved a sigh of relief. He almost said John's name.

"Jonathan?"Mai asked.

"Get a clue you little girl!" Bou-san said. "Jonathan...oh..." Mai said. Mai nodded. "Is he with Eri?" She asked.

"Maybe...anyway we got to find him and tell him." Bou said and bade her good bye. Mai sighed and walked towards the kitchen, where she found the kettle and some tea leaves. "Really that Naru, how much tea is he going to take, why hasn't his bladder exploded yet...always...tea here tea there was tea more important than..." she slammed the tea leaves down. She refuses to admit it. No she will not admit it. She blushed furiously and started the stove.

"Ma-Akai, is the tea done yet!" Naru said, startling her. Mai sighed. "Yeah, in a few...Naru?" she asked. Naru had walked towards her and stood behind her, placing his hand on her mouth. "Shh..." he said.

Chills went down her spine. She turned and saw Naru's serious and tensed expression. Something was up. "Don't look Akai." He whispered. Mai felt the hairs on her back stand. She turned and she almost dropped the tea pot she was holding. There behind her and Naru stood a black figure. It was human shaped, but there was no face. It was simply a dark shadow. It was morphing slowly, turning towards Naru and Mai.

"Don't scream." Naru whispered. It turned, its head at their direction. It had no eyes but Mai could feel an incredible pressure building up in her. It edged forward, its foot a solid black mass. It was staring at them, she knew it was staring at them. what was it. It came closer...and closer it came. That black mass. Closer...closer, one foot at a time. Slowly, the light flickered when it stepped closer into the kitchen.

It was almost touching Naru when Bou-san rushed into the kitchen. There was a huge gust of wind and the figure was gone. "What was that!" Bou shouted. "SHH!" Naru said. Bou gasped as the figure appeared again, touching him, a mouth appeared on the figure's head. "Hey...who are you?" it said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mai screamed. The figure launches past Naru and Bou and stood in front of her. Its head touches hers, its mouth big, wide and red. "Hey...who are YOU!" it shouted. "AKAI!" Naru shouted.

"Hey...who is AKAI!"

"RIN!" Naru shouted. Lin-san came rushing into the room. He waved his hand. The figure turned staring at Lin. Tears rolled down the figures face, it screamed and disappeared. Mai sunk to her knees, shivering and trembling. Tears rolled down her eyes. Naru went forward and took her hand squeezing it tightly.

"Hush, its alright now." He said. Lin sighed. "Rin your hand its bleeding!" Bou-san exclaimed. Lin ignored his question. "Naru are you alright?" he asked.

Naru nodded. "Rin, take Akai away...Bou-san could you accompany me."

Bou paused before nodding.

"We might be in grave danger." Naru whispered.

"_Hey...who is Akai?"_


	4. Spirited away

The forbidden forest

File 4#

Spirited away

Narumi walked down the path leading into the lobby of the motel. There he met with the girl Bou-san had been telling them about. Naru frowned. He gazed at her, something about this girl seemed off.

"Hello." He greeted the girl Eri who looked up. She saw Naru and she took two steps back, away from him. Bou-san raised his eye brows. "Eri-chan, this is Naru, my other accomplice, he is somewhat my boss, and he wishes to thank you."

"Hello, Eri, Bou-san has told me a lot about you, thank you for allowing us to stay in your motel." He said to the girl. She had long hair, Naru observed, and a fringed that covered her eyes. He couldn't see her eyes but strange chills passed though him. "What is your name?" she asked Naru. Naru remembered Mai's warning. "Naru Shoji." He answered. Eri peered up at him, the fringe sliding from her eyes. Her eyes were dead. "Naru Shoji is it?" she asked. Naru nodded. She smirked. "Welcome, then."

"IS the boy with you...the boy just now?" Bou-san asked her. Eri nodded. "His in the toilet." Bou-san thanked her and went to look for John.

"Eri-san, how long have you lived here?" Naru asked. The girl placed her hand on her chin, appearing to be deep in thought. "All my life." She said.

All my life?

"How many years Eri-san?" Naru asked again.

"All my life." Eri answered again. Naru placed his question aside, remembering the incident before he turned to Eri once again. "Eri, has anything strange occurred in this house?" he asked. The black figure that attacked Mai, it was a shadow figure an apparition, mostly appearing when something ominous was going to happen.

Eri stared at him, her eyes boring into him and he tensed. "What are you Naru Shoji...hey...who are you?"

Bou-san found John squatting in the toilet. He seemed to inspecting the tiles of the walls carefully. The slight American cupped his hand and gave a long deep shuddering sigh. "Jonathan?" Bou-san said. John jumped turning before giving Bou a confused look. "Jonathan?" he asked. Bou-san explained the situation to John. John nodded. "So Whatcha looking at?" Bou-san asked John. John pointed to the tiles. "I don't know if my eyes are playing tricks on me...but there appears to be words written on the tiles."

"Words?" Bou-san asked. "Man, 2 hours in this motel and we already have supernatural cases going on...what is going on?" this place wasn't their case at all either.

Bou leaned towards the walls, staring at the tiles. He frowned, rubbing his eyes. John was right; there were faint words on the white tiles. He blinked and found that the words have disappeared. "There it appeared again!" john exclaimed, pointing to another white tile. Bou quickly went over to the white tile John pointed too and found faint scribbles. He touches the tile and squinted. The words were gone again.

"What is going on?" he whispered. "There it appeared again!" John shouted. Bou-san clenched his fist. He went over to the other tile where John pointed too. "Be-be-we-re." He read. The word disappeared again.

"It's playing with us..." John said. Bou-san rubbed his head furiously in frustration. "I am going to read this damm thing, even if it takes one whole night!" he shouted.

"There!" john shouted, squatting and squinting. "Beware of-"

"The night-"Bou read. The words disappeared and appeared again. "Beware of the night-"John read. The light in the toilet flickered and Bou gulped. The door of the last cubicle had swung open slowly.

"Concentrate, Bou-san." John said, he face was paled too he must have noticed the opening cubicle door. It must be the wind...Bou thought, not convincingly.

"Beware of the night-woman." John read. The word disappeared completely and the lights switch off.

John and Bou tensed. The door of the last cubicle swung open. John stole a glance at the mirror. It reflected the scene in the last cubicle. There was no one there. "Let's get out of here." Bou said. John agreed and they left the toilet.

"What do you mean Eri-san?" Naru asked. Eri shook her head and lifted her eyes. "I'm sorry." Eri said, a confused gaze passed her eyes before she shook it.

"Has anything strange happen here before?" Naru asked again, observing the girl more closely. "Nothing much has happen...in the motel...but if you're talking about the village, then yes, a few days ago with had a mysterious murder."

"How mysterious was it?" Naru asked. Eri frowned. "Well, there was a huge commotion and I heard rumours...like the bodies were headless, oh, those bodies belonged to the old couple that lived at the edge of the forest."

"An old couple?" Naru asked. Eri nodded. "They have lived there a long time, been living in this town the longest...I think their names were..._**Genjo Haruki**_and _**Masako Haruki**_."

"Oh." Naru said. Now knowing that the victims of the case were an old couple who lived at the edge of the forest. Wait...the forest...

"Has anything strange happened before the old couple incident?" he asked the girl. Eri glared at him and a small smirk appeared on her face.

There...that feeling...the girl was giving him chills...one moment she seemed like a normal human being...the next...she seemed different.

Girls like this were harder to deal with than Mai and Mai was already hard to deal with. Naru shook his head and turned to look at Eri.

"6 months ago, two small children entered the forest." Eri started. "_**Wataru Fujisaki **_and _**Haruta Yuuki.**_ They never came back, 2 days after their disappearance, their parents called for a frantic search. The village entered the forest and searched but to no avail...the boys were never found."

"They disappeared." Naru said. Eri nodded.

"Some said...they were

_Spirited away."_


	5. Orphan

The forbidden forest

File 5#

ORPHANS

"Here is your luggage have a good stay."

Ayako sighed and took her luggage. The night had been a long one. After that incident the journey here had been a tensed an uncomfortable one. Masako, a professional medium, with a small and girlish figure had been in a state of shock all night. Masako placed her kimono scarf across her nose. An indication that something was wrong.

"What is wrong Masako?" Ayako asked. "The village...it's all wrong." She said. "Everywhere I turn, I feel like puking."

"Don't ask me to carry you, I am not in the mood." Ayako said, sighing.

"I'm not asking for any favours old woman." Masako answered. Ayako blew into outburst before stopping when she saw John approaching them. "JOHN!" she called out to the boy, who quickly and frantically placed his fingers over his lips.

"Shh...We cannot say our names here." He said.

After hearing a quick explanation Ayako was complaining and Masako was nodding calmly. "Why did I take on this job?" Ayako complained and John laughed.

"I see...Mai told you not to." She said.

"Incidentally, my name is Jonathan, Narumi is Naru and Bou-san is just Bou...Mai is Akai."

"Akai?" Masako said.

"Erm...red hair." John explained. "Weird naming sense."

"Call me Mako...Ayako would be Aya, is that fine." Masako asked the fair foreigner. John nodded. Mai sensed something, huh? Masako pressed the kimono on her nose. Well, if the girl said she sensed something, than Masako had no need to doubt her senses. The town smelt of funeral flowers mixed with burning flesh.

Mai prepared the tea and entered the room where the equipment was set up. Home base. The television screen all had pictures of rooms in the motel. "Naru, I thought we were going to investigate the murder case, Flamingo-san was talking about."

Naru peered up from the screen and stared at her. "W-what?" Mai asked. Naru shook his head. "We are in a few hours time, Flamingo-san has to get some adminstration done with the local police."

"Oh." Mai answered, setting the tea down. She caught Naru staring at her again. "What do you want?" she asked.

"How...are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than you." She snapped. Naru shrugged and continued to look at the screen. What was with him? Why was he asking her stupid questions?

"Rin-san, some tea?" she asked the man who sat silently watching a computer screen monitoring the equipment."

"Yes, please." Lin-san answered and Mai poured the man his cuppa of tea. Mai left the room when Naru insisted she stayed. Mai then used the excuse she needed to go to the toilet and Naru let her go reluctantly. Who does he think he is? Mai thought. My mother!

Mai felt a sickening lurch in her chest. She didn't have a mother anymore. She smiled sadly and walked down the corridor.

"_Mai...Mai..."_

Mai looked up and found Naru smiling at her. She gasped before slapping her forehead. "Did you make me faint again!" she asked the Naru. The Naru nodded. Mai sighed. "What is it?" she asked, before turning away. Naru was smiling again. Seeing Naru smile would be a supernatural phenomenal.

"Beware Mai, of the girl named Eri." He said. "Eri...oh the girl Bou-san talked about...why?" Naru did not answer. "Just avoid her Mai, the closer you are to her, the more hurt you'll be."

"Why, Naru...what is going on...this village...something bad is happening...am I right."

Naru did not answer. "Never utter your name Mai, never under any circumstances...the night woman is not meant to be trifle with."

"Hey you just gave me a big clue didn't you?" Mai asked Naru. Naru smiled. "Take care, Mai." He said.

'Hey...wait...NARU!" she shouted.

"Akai...san?"

Mai snapped awake and almost jumped back. There was Eri, staring at her. Eri's eyes were huge, dark and lifeless. "Eri-san..." Mai said, before sighing in relief.

"Akai-san, are you alright...you just fell asleep, standing up." She said. Mai laughed nervously. "Sorry, I was day dreaming, you know." Mai said. Eri gave Mai a small smile. "You are a funny person, Akai-san." She said. Mai smiled at Eri.

"Akai, just call me Akai...and I'll call you Eri." Mai said. Eri peered up from her long fringe, her dead eyes lighting up a bit. "You...want...to be my friend?" she asked. Mai remembered Naru's words in her dreams.

"_Avoid Eri...Mai."_

Mai shook his voice from her head. "Sure."

The girl blushed. Mai laughed. "How old are you Eri?" she asked the girl. The girl looked up. "16...probably." she answered. Mai frowned at the answer, but ignored it. "Cool, that's the same age as me."

Eri smiled. "Ah...here." Mai said, taking out a sweet from her pocket. "I give this to you...Naru gave me this in the train station...that idiot...said he doesn't take sweet stuff, so here you go."

"You're giving this to me?" Eri asked. For one shocking moment, Mai thought Eri was going to cry. "Thank you." She whispered.

She must not have many friends...oh maybe someone hurt her...

"_She's orphan."_

Bou-san words rang in Mai's mind. Mai took Eri's hand. "You want to follow us later on...doing the investigations with us." Mai asked. Eri stared at her for a moment cupped the sweet in her hand and nodded. "Yes I would like too."

Mai pumped her fist into the air. "Ok...meet you at the lobby at 4...it's that ok with your uncle and aunty.

"Uncle...aunty?" Eri asked.

"Your guardians." Mai said.

"Oh..." Eri said. "You mean _**Ritsu **_and _**Megumi Isumi**_."

"Eh...yeah." Mai said. Eri smiled. "I'm sure their fine with it." Mai smiled. "Ok meet you later." Eri smiled and left Mai walking down the corridor, when Mai noticed something.

"Eri...how did you know my name?" she asked.

Mai looked at the girl walking down the corridor, her back was facing Mai but Mai felt chills going down her spine. She never told the girl...her name.


	6. The darkness

The forbidden forest

File 6#

The darkness

"I have invited Eri." Mai said to Naru. Naru closed his booklet and stared at Mai stopped. This girl...why was she so dense. Naru sighed. Now the problems would escalate. Didn't Mai feel it...Eri's strange behaviours. "Akai, you do know what you're saying...right?" Naru asked. Mai nodded, smiling and Naru's heart skip a beat. Irritation...why did he feel such deep irritation?

"Do whatever you like." He told the girl. Mai hummed and poured another cup of tea for him. "Here you go Naru-chan."

Ayako gasped at the sight of Shiho's hair and Mai laughs as Shiho harassed Ayako. "Get away from me...stop...what is with that pink abomination!" Ayako screamed. Naru coughed and glared at the both of them and Shiho sighed. She turned serious. "Ok, time for business."

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, evening was fast approaching. Eri was there with them. "You all heard about this murder case...Eri-chan, you know more about it than us, when we reach the scene, and no one is to touch anything without gloves...or remove any evidence from the scene." Shiho said. Mai and the gang nodded.

"Of course, you can set up your equipment there." Shiho instructed.

"What equipment are we using Naru?" Mai asked the boy. He raised a huge black bag. "Inside this bags are 4 batteries operated night vision video cameras. We will load them on stands and set up them up in the house...we will observe the activities in the house in this motel...Rin-san is loading the van with tape recorders and temperature sensors." He turned to Mai. "Handle them with CARE."

"I know, stupid Naru!" Mai shouted.

"Handle with care." He said to her again and Mai stuck her tongue out at him. Eri chuckled beside her and Mai smiled.

"Stop laughing Ma-Akai, and help load the vehicle." Masako said, coughing. She glances wearily at Eri before walking towards the van. Eri gripped Mai. "She's scary." She whimpered.

"Oh you mean Mako...don't worry the girl seems scary but she doesn't bite."

"I hate that girl." Eri whispered. Mai sighed. Masako was already being hated. "Come on Eri, let's get into the van before Naru decides to leave us here."

"Hurry up Akai!" Naru said coldly. "Hai, hai!" Mai shouted, pulling Eri and running after the boy who was entering the van.

They started the van and the van bounced on the dirt paths of the village. "Got to get used to this." Bou-san said. Mai nodded as another bump sent her crashing onto Naru who seemed uncomfortable between her and Eri.

For some strange reason, he did not allow Mai to sit next to Eri, squishing himself beside Mai and Eri once they got into the van. When Mai asked Naru what was his problem, Naru simply shrugged and said, "Because there is no enough space."

Mai rolled her eyes. There was plenty of space, you could fit an elephant in here and there would still be space.

"Turn left Rin-san." Shiho said. Lin made a sharp left turn that sent Mai crashing onto the window. "Get off me you stupid Monk!" Ayako shouted. "Who would want to crash onto you, you old woman."

"Die." Ayako said.

"Burn." Bou-san said and them hmphed at each other. Masako sighed before pressing her kimono sleeve on her nose again. "What is wrong Mako?" Mai asked her, noticing her distress. Naru perked up.

"The whole village stinks." She whispered. "An intoxicating sweet smell of funeral flowers and rotting flesh...it burns my nose."

"Akai, do you smell anything?" Naru turned to Mai. Mai shook her head than she remembered what Naru said in her dreams.

"The night woman." she said. Bou-san and John looked up shocked. "Say that again Akai." John said.

"The night woman, somebody told me about her." Mai said, stealing a glance at Naru who was deep in thought.

"That's the words we saw in the toilet yesterday." John exclaimed and Bou-san nodded.

"Why haven't you told me?" Naru asked. Bou-san rubbed his head. "Well, you know...it was late that night...and well...we were kinda sleepy."

Naru sighed. "Rin." He said. Lin-san nodded. "I will check up on it." Lin said. Shiho instructed for Lin to turn right. The van swerved, jumped and then came to a halt. Eri bumped into Masako and started to shiver. Masako stared at Eri with a strong gaze before turning away.

When they open the van's doors, the overpowering sounds of Cicada and cricket hit them. It was loud and it hurt Mai's ear drums. She winced, pressing her hands over her ears. "You will get use to it." Shiho said, grimly. Mai turned and found herself staring at the largest forest she had ever seen.

"Woh!" Bou-san and her exclaimed.

"Look at that tree...it looks like its touching the sky."

"Naru let me help with the equipment...UNLIKE the two over there." Ayako sounded. Mai turned annoyed and Bou-san cursed, rushing to help Naru while Ayako, Masako and Eri watches them unloading the van.

"Don't talk about helping when you weren't planning too lady." Bou-san snarled at Ayako and she smirked.

"Old woman." Mai whispered and Ayako boxed Mai's head gently.

They neared the house and a sharp metallic smell hit Mai almost immediately. "I smell blood." She whispered. Shiho nodded. "The locals haven't cleaned the place. The bodies were removed but the blood still remains."

Mai shivered and Bou-san groaned.

"Here, everyone take one gloves."

"Flamingo-san have you gathered the witnesses?" Naru asked getting more businesslike. Shiho nodded. "They would be coming soon, the police would be taking them here."

"Another request." Naru said. Shiho looked at him. "Could you find out about mysterious disappearance here?"

Shiho nodded and handed the gloves to all of them.

"Come on Akai, time to load the equipment." Bou-san said, taking the equipment and gingerly walked into the house, careful not to step on the blood stains.

"Aren't you going to help?" Masako asked the older woman. Ayako shook her head. "I'm bad at seeing blood."

"And you call yourself an exorcist." Masako taunted. The older woman flared up.

"Hey, you." Masako said to the girl who stood at a distance...Eri-san. Eri turned, her fringe covering her eyes. She kept quiet. Masako grimace. Her heads hurts.

"Do you sense it Aya?" Masako whispered. Ayako shook her head. Masako grimace again. "I sense it all too clearly...the deep darkness."


	7. Forever the head rolls

The forbidden forest

File 7#

Forever the head rolls

"Not there, Mai, here." Naru instructed. Mai cursed and placed the retort stand on the ground where Naru pointed yet. "Happy now." She muttered. Naru did not answer except stared at the dried up blood that stained the ground.

Mai looked at it to. They were spread all over the ground; most of the ground was covered in blood, only some parts were blood free. That was the weird part. There were no footsteps. There were no foot prints on the blood itself. That was why Shiho asked for their help. There was no way a person could kill two people, taking their head and leaving no physical evidence behind.

"The blood..." Mai said, inspecting it. "Looks like it has been spread on the floor by something huge." She said. "Like...a giant brush."

"You are right...for once." Naru said and Bou had to hold her back before she hit the boy.

"Akai." Naru said.

Mai glared at him. He placed his hand on her fore head. "Be careful." He said.

"HUH!?" Mai said. "Why are you being so caring all off a sudden?"

Naru turned away ignoring her outburst. Bou-san chuckled and Naru glared at him. Mai had no idea what was going on.

"What is that?" John said, suddenly. He went over to the green wall of the house and placed his hand on the wall. "See this faint line over here." He said, pointing to the slight line that ran down the wall.

Naru went over to it, bend down to see it. It was a 2 meters, horizontally across the wall. Mai knocked the wall and gasped. Naru placed his weight on the wall and pushed. "Bou-san, help, I think there is something behind the wall." He said. Bou-san placed his weight on the wall too and pushed. Mai and John stood watching the two of them.

"Almost there." Bou-san said. He cried out when the wall fell backwards, exposing a dark space. Naru wiped his shoulder. "The line was a hidden door." John whispered.

"Man, this is getting weirder." Bou-san said, rubbing his dirty hair, before looking at the dark room hidden behind the wall. 'Akai, torchlight." Naru said. "Already got one." Mai said, taking out the torchlight and handing it to Naru. Naru got it and switches it on.

A bad headache hit Mai suddenly. Mai winced. It hurt. Her nose burns. "Rotting...flesh..." she whispered.

"No..." John whispered behind her. Naru was turning away from the whole and Bou-san was clutching his mouth, he looked like he was about to puke.

Mai pressed her temples. It hurts; the pain was spinning, dizzying.

Hurts...hurts...hurts...hurts...

Her head hurts...her head hurts...

_The men and women were smiling..._

It hurts. Mai winced some more as a sharp spasm passes through her.

_Men, women and children were smiling at her._

"No." She whispered.

"I found the heads." Naru said to a surprised Shiho. He turned and found Mai clutching her head and heaving in pain. Worry shot through Naru and he went over to Mai. 'Akai?' he whispered.

He took her shoulder, shaking her. "Akai! Akai!" he said.

Her body was tensed and shivering. Her eyes wide with shock. "Akai?" Naru shouted.

'The village...is dead.' Mai whispered.

"Akai, snap out of it, what are you saying?"

"THE VILLAGE IS DEAD!" Mai shouted, screaming. She raised her hand and pushed Naru away, clutching her head, scratching her face. "It hurts!" she screamed.

"Rin!" Naru shouted. Lin rushed in and pulled Mai's hand away from her face. Naru hit Mai and she fell limp. Naru passed a worried look at Mai. "Get her to the van...I don't want her to see this." He whispered. Lin was about to argue before he nodded and carried Mai out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Bou-san shouted. "This is all so whack!"

He pointed to the black hole. Shiho was staring grimly.

"Naru...I know how the killer spread the blood." She whispered.

"Akai said something about a huge paint brush right." Shiho said. She flashed the flashlight at the heads.

The heads were sagging, their necks looked messed up. Their eyes were white and lifeless and drool rolled down the side of the old man's head. Their hair was matted with wet red sticky blood. Bou-san turned away again, this time puking. John looked away, his hands shivering. Naru stared at the heads.

"The killer used the heads as paint brushes." He whispered.

"That is not all." Shiho whispered. She flashed the torchlight behind the two heads and Naru gasped. There behind the two heads were skull bones, each stacked up neatly around the two fresh heads. Shiho turned away.

"If we counted the two heads, I do say we have about a hundred people in here." She whispered.

"500." A voice sounded behind them

Naru turned and found Eri-san. She was smirking, her eyes hidden by her long black fringe.

"500?" Shiho whispered. Eri walked towards Shiho placing her face in front of Shiho.

"500 heads." She whispered. Shiho eyes widened. "How do you know that?" She said. Eri pointed to a faint words on the old woman's head. "It's written there."

Shiho heaved a small sigh of relief. "How did you see it?" Naru asked, glaring at the girl.

"You wouldn't be able to see it...Shiho-san did not point the flashlight in the black room." He said. Her smirked widened and Naru gasped realising his mistake.

"Shiho-san...is it?" Eri said.

"Yes." Shiho said.

"_**501...then."**_


	8. Shiho, oh Shiho

The forbidden forest

File 8#

Shiho, oh Shiho

"Mai! Mai!"

Mai groaned opening her eyes and found Naru staring down at her.

"YOU!" she shouted, before realising that the Naru she shouted at was smiling. "What is happening?" she whispered, realising her heads hurt terribly.

"You must get out of here." Naru said, his smile disappearing. "Danger is approaching you, Mai."

"I told you I can't leave." Mai said. Naru took her by her shoulders. "Listen to me Mai, you must get out of this village, and it is not safe you hear me Mai, you must get out now!"

"I can't!" she shouted. "I can't leave everybody behind and run off!"

The Naru stared at her, releasing her.

"You are too important to lose...Mai." he whispered.

Pain shot through her nose and she pressed down on her nose. Her nostrils were burning up.

"What is happening, Naru?" she whispered. Naru looked grimly at her and pointed to the motel. "The fires are expanding Mai; the fires are consuming the whole village." He whispered.

Naru disappeared suddenly and Mai choked. The fires were hot and it burnt her. She screamed.

"Hey, Naru! Where are you!" she shouted. "NARU!"

"He is not here anymore."

Mai turned and found a woman dressed in a white kimono. Her skin was pure white, her eyes pure red. Her gaze boring into Mai.

"Hey...what is your name?" the woman said, smirking, her mouth stretching wider and wider. Mai winced as her head throbs. Her body was telling her to run but she stayed rooted to the ground, her legs wouldn't move.

The woman came closer, vanishing then appearing, vanishing, then appearing. The fires getting hotter and hotter.

"Hey...Akai..." the woman whispered. "Hey...are you...my...friend?"

"_MAI!"_

Mai turned and found Naru. The woman and the fires have disappeared. Mai felt tears roll down her eyes and she hugged Naru. Naru tensed before relaxing, rubbing her head.

"AKAI!"

Mai snapped awake. This time she saw the worried gaze of Naru staring down at her. He was not smiling. Mai raised her fist and punched his face. He fell back, clutching his nose. "YOU HIT ME!" she roared at him, sitting up before wincing and sinking back into her seat. Naru rubbed his face sighing. Mai looked at him, her vision blurring a little. Her head a little sore.

It was faint but it was there. That strange smell. It smelt like smoke...no, not smoke...incensed. Mai placed her hand over her nose. It was faint but sharp.

"Rest." Naru said, resting his hand on her head.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Mai asked. Naru shook his head. "Nothing is wrong." He whispered before leaving the van. Mai watches him close the can door and walked down the dirt path. He stood at the edge of the forest. Her vision blurred and she rubbed her eyes.

"Na-ru." A voice whispered beside her. She jumped, turned and sighed when she saw Eri-chan beside her. She was smiling. "What's with him?" Mai asked. Eri smirked, taking Mai's hand and cupping it.

"_So many friends."_

Naru stood at the edge of the forest. The loud ringing of the Cicadas hurts his ears. "It's a healthy forest." Shiho said, coming beside him. Naru nodded. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Shiho shook her head. "I don't believe in that superstitious crap anyway...ghost and stuff." She said. Naru raised his eyebrow.

"Then why are you in the supernatural division?" Naru asked.

"Because it was fun." Shiho whispered. "With friends."

She looked at Naru and smiled sadly. "Mai and I are alike...we were orphaned...and when I joined the police force the only people who accepted me for who I truly was...was the supernatural division...it was fun, it was warm, I even fell for a man."

Naru stayed quiet. "Good things really can't last...they died...in a freak accident." She said. Naru turned to look at her before turning back to the forest.

"Yeah...good times never last." He whispered.

"_Gene..."_he thought.

"So are you going to enter the forest?" Shiho asked. Naru nodded. Shiho frowned. "I've heard local stories of the forest." She said. "Two boys disappeared 6 months ago and many more...at the police stations I heard rumours of an apparition." She said.

"Well then, we have to enter to find out." Naru said, about to enter the forest when Masako called out to him. The girl came over, her kimono swaying in the wind. She winced when the ringing sound of the Cicadas got to her. "It's dangerous." She said.

"I have to find out." Naru said, stubborn. Masako sighed. "Then I come with you." She said. Naru was about to object but he saw Masako's clenched fist and he nodded. "Shiho, are you coming?" Naru asked. Masako raised her eyebrow. "Shiho?" she asked. Naru explained his mistake and Masako frowned.

She reached into the sleeves of her kimono and pulled out a charm. "Here, take it for protection."

Shiho laughed. "I am becoming a superstitious freak." She said, taking the charm.

"If Akai says that there is danger in saying our names here then we must trust her." Masako said. Shiho stared at Masako for a moment. "I've seen you from somewhere."

"Hara." Masako said. "Hara Mako."

Shiho seem to ponder for a moment then nodded. "The famous medium." Masako smiled. Shiho nodded, placing the charm in her pocket. "So shall we head into the forest?" Shiho asked.

"You too." Masako asked. Shiho nodded. "I can't leave two civilians wandering around in the forest can't I?"

Masako looked at her, before covering her nose with her kimono sleeve. "I don't know...but I have a bad feeling about this, the smell in this forest is toxic."

Then entered the forest through the little entrance. The ringing noise of the Cicada stopped immediately and what fell upon them was harsh silence. Masako faltered a little and Naru supported her.

"What is wrong Masako?" he asked.

"My head...it hurts." She whispered. She touches the back of her neck before shaking her head. "Silence." Shiho whispered. "The cicadas...they have stopped singing."

Naru frowned. The forest was silent and dark. The tall trees and huge leaves blocking out the sunlight. "It's humid." He said.

"Maybe there's a marshland in here." Shiho said, her mood perking back up. Naru smiled faintly. The woman was never depressed for long, just like Mai.

They walked further down. They walked over roots and dead trees. Even though the floor of the forest was covered fully with dead leaves and moss Naru was sure there was a clear path in the forest itself.

"Do the locals come to the forest often?" He asked Shiho.

"I'm not sure, but judging from the stories from the policemen at the station, the locals are afraid of the forest."

"Naru." Masako said faintly. She was pale and sweating. The bottom of her kimono was stained with mud. "Look." She whispered, she raised a weak finger and pointed to a tree. "Look at the tree bark."

Naru went over to inspect the tree bark Masako was pointing at. "I can't see it clearly." He said. Shiho took out her hand phone and placed it on the tree bark. Her hand phone light illuminating its eerie light on the tree bark.

"A stick figure?" Shiho said.

"It looks like it's been carved out." Naru said, placing his finger over the marking. "With...a sharp object."

"Hey look another one." Shiho said. "And another one...the carvings...they seem to lead to something." She said. They were all figures, all carved up on the trees. The first carving showed a figure running away. The next tree showed a figure carrying some round.

Naru frowned at the next. A group of figures, standing in a circle holding hands, surrounding a round object, they have black heads, all of them.

"It looks like it's describing..." Shiho said.

"A ritual." Masako whispered, wincing.

"This one is different." Naru said.

He pointed to another tree beside the other trees. It showed a shadow figure wearing a black executioner mask and carrying a smirking black head. It was carved out roughly on the tree with force. It was as if it was done in a hurry.

"Can we go know Naru?" Masako whispered, clutching her head. "Shiho could you take some pictures with your hand phone?" Naru asked.

'Already am." Masako said, clicking the phone, snapping the shots.

"Done." She said, before gasping.

"Naru..." she whispered, placing her hand over her mouth. With trembling fingers she pointed at a tree bark.

"Naru...let's get out of here Now!" Masako shouted.

Naru grabs the hand phone from Shiho and got a quick snapped.

Chills went down his spine and guilt took over him.

"I'm sorry." He said to Shiho.

There on the tree bark was a figure carving of a woman. She had long flowing black hair and two blood red eyes. She was smirking and red stained her mouth. Her right hand was raised. "Shi-ho." It seemed to whisper.

"That is creepy." Shiho whispered, touching the tree bark. "That is too creepy."

The sounds of the Cicadas started, more loudly than before.

"_**Shiho, shiho, shiho." **_


	9. Five Zero One

The forbidden forest

File 9#

Five zero one

Lin sat quietly at the driver's seat and Mai sat in uncomfortable silence. Eri was humming beside him. The girl had been happy about something since entering the van. Mai's head still hurts but she had placed that aside.

"Shiho-san." Eri said, suddenly and Mai shot up. "How did you know that?" Mai said. Eri looked up shocked and tears filled her eyes. "Are you angry Mai...don't be angry."

"It was Naru." Lin said and Mai beat the chair in frustration. "I told him!" she seethed. Eri shrank back and Mai calmed down. "I'm sorry Eri...it's not your fault." She said. Eri smiled again, rubbing her eyes.

She was like a little girl. Mai stared at Eri. She was a strange girl. Sometimes she was shy and meek, sometimes she says things that seem out of place and sometimes she was just plain innocent. Just what is with this girl?

"_Stay away from Eri."_

Mai remembered Naru's words in her dreams but she shook it away. The van doors opened and a very flustered Bou and John entered the car. They stank of seat and blood. "What have you been doing?" Mai asked.

"You do not want to know." Bou-san said.

"They collected the heads." Ayako said, bounding into the car. Mai gagged. "Really?" She asked. John nodded grimly. "The police are outside...they have brought the witnesses...now their placing the heads in their car."

Mai shivered.

"Naru and Masako are questioning the witnesses now." Lin informed them. Mai looked out of the van and true enough there was Naru and Masako.

"Where...is Shiho?" Mai asked. Nobody answered. "Five zero one~ five zero one~" Eri sang.

"What are you saying?" Ayako said, suspicious. Eri giggled.

"I'm going over." Mai said, opening the doors of the van. "Hey, wait Akai!" Bou-san said, but failing to stop her. Mai ran over clumsily to Naru and Masako. Naru disapprove of her arrival but he didn't say anything. Masako looked distraught.

"Where is Shiho?" Mai asked. Naru tensed. "She's in the police car...guarding the heads." Mai sighed in relief.

"These are the witnesses." He said, pointing to two old men. They were in their 80's and they had walking sticks.

"My name is Uki Genzo and this is my brother, Jin Genzo." Uki said. The old man had a friendly smile, he wore spectacles and there was an aura of respect around him. "Hara Mako." Masako said. "Naru Shoji." Naru said.

"Akai." Mai said. "Akai Eri."

Uki nodded. His brother Jin stared solemnly at them. His eyes were flat and his wrinkles were everywhere. He had a huge jaw and wore a torn shabby shirt. "My brother's a farmer, he lives next to the Harukis' "

"Jin would you want to tell them what happened?" Uki asked his brother. Jin snorted before touching his neck and turning to face Mai, staring intently at Mai, then at Naru.

"You should head home." He said. "You shouldn't be here."

"Jin." Uki said suddenly. There was an edge of menace to his voice. Jin sighed, before looking at Naru and Mai. "That day I was sitting in my living room watching the scenery outside. It was dark and the only thing I could see were the shadows of the Harukis' living room. I saw Mrs Haruki sitting on the floor watching the television and I saw Mr Haruki with her too."

"It was later that night when I saw the shadow of Mr Haruki standing up and walking towards his kitchen. I recognised his shadow, he walked with a limp. It was 15 minutes later when I saw Mr Haruki again, he was carrying something ...I suspect it was tea..." Jin trailed off. He faced Naru.

He was confused.

"I saw a woman...I saw a woman appear suddenly, then disappear as if nothing happened. The next thing I saw was Mr Haruki on the ground...I called the police."

"A woman?" Naru asked. Jin nodded. Naru turned to face the van. Mai felt chills go up her spine. The sound of a car 's engine kicked up behind them. Mai turned and found the police car moving.

She saw the two policemen, their faces grim. She turned to look at the back seat, Shiho was there.

Her vision blurred. The cicadas got louder...Mai gasped.

"Stop the car!" she shouted.

"What's wrong Akai?" Naru shouted.

"Next to Shiho...she's there!" Mai shouted, panicked. Masako fell to her knees, faint.

"Who is!" Naru shouted.

"The night woman!"

Shiho sighed. She did not fancy the idea of sitting in a car with two heads in the back compartment but she just have to deal with it. It was an everyday job, maybe when she returned home she would change her job.

She sighed leaning back into her seat.

Was it just her...or did it just got colder?

"Hey, did you lower the air-con?"She asked the two policemen in front.

"No." One of them answered. Shiho sighed. She was too paranoid, she should just relax. The car moved down the village. Houses passed and fields. "Hey..." Shiho said, realising suddenly. "Aren't we going the wrong way?"

The policemen did not answer.

Shiho tensed. Sweat appeared and she wiped it slowly away, a lump appeared in her throat. Out of the corner of her left eye she saw black...long...hair.

'Hey." She said to the policemen. They did not answer. She gulped, looking at the rear view mirror in front. Her pink hair...and the policemen faces. She gasped.

They were black in colour. The policemen faces were black in colour. Smirks appeared on their faces...red bloody smirks. Shiho gave a sharp intake of breath as the car swerved violently to the left. Shiho screamed and crashed into something soft...and dry.

"Hey~'

Shiho opened her eyes slowly.

She was staring into two red eyes. She dared not breathe. There were no pupils in this eyes, it was pure red, pure liquid red. It bore into her. The woman's mouth opened slowly, bigger and bigger it got.

"_Hey...who are...YOU?"_

Shiho screamed.

_Pain_

"Stop singing!" Ayako snapped. Bou-san frowned. Eri was bouncing up and down on the car seat. Tears were flowing from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks but she was smiling.

"What is wrong Eri?" John asked. Eri did not answer. She sang.

"Five zero one~ five zero one~

_**Five zero one**__."_


	10. Discovery

The forbidden forest

File 10#

Discovery

"There it is!" one of the villagers shouted. Mai and the gang followed him. It's been 3 hours since they last saw Shiho riding the car. Once Mai had confirmed what she had seen and made it clear they called the police station and from there they gathered up a search party.

Mai's heart was thumping painfully in her chest. She had a bad feeling since the beginning of the search a strange gut feeling. "The police car." Shouted another villager. Mai and Naru ran towards the car. Bou-san lugging Masako and John behind him. Ayako was holding her chest panting.

Mai reached the car and placed her hand on the windows but she couldn't see the inside. A horrible sensation over took her. Why can't she see through the transparent glass? She attempted to pull the door open but to no avail. "Move." Naru ordered. Mai did and Naru squatted, pulling a small metal paper clip.

He pushed and turned the paper clip into the lock of the car. There was a silent click and Naru stood up. The thumping in Mai's chest got louder. A housefly buzzed around her...followed by another housefly and another. Naru opened the doors and of the car slowly and many houseflies flew out. Mai and Naru swatted. A terrible smell hit them and Naru placed his hand over Mai's eyes. The villagers were gasping.

"Naru." Mai said. She pulled his hand off her eyes and her gripped tightened around his hand. Tears rolled down her eyes. There were the mangled bodies of the two policemen sitting at the back seat. Their mouths were opened in a wide smirk, the sides of their mouths slit open so they formed a wide smirk. They each held a head. The head of the Harukis. The heads were covered in a black substance. The same black substance that covered the windows of the car making it impossible to see through the glass.

Ayako gave a shark shriek and Masako fainted. Bou caught her. John was puking.

Naru stared at the scene grimly. He clutched tightly too Mai's hand. "Shiho...is not here." He said. He shook his head and pointed to a mangled figure beside the two policemen. "I correct myself." He whispered. "Shiho...is dead."

There beside the policemen laid a hand...Shiho's hand.

"What are we going to do now?" Bou-san asked Naru. They were back in the motel, in home base. The ghost hunters were sitting around, grimly. They had been silent for a while and Bou-san had broken the silence.

Mai was too numb to say anything. She remembered Shiho's cheery smile and her warm comforting hand. She remembered the hand found in the car. It was Shiho's; there was no doubt about it. The horrifying scene in the car has sent ripples throughout the whole village.

"We will stay." Naru said finally. Bou-san's eyes widened. "One of us has already been killed!" he shouted.

"Bou-san." John said, attempting to calm down the monk.

"Rin, how is the research going along?" Naru asked, ignoring Bou-san outburst.

"Is work more important than a person's life? She died because of you! You said her name!" Bou-san continued. Lin slammed the headphones down on the table. "Take that back, Bou-san." He said.

"Rin, why are you supporting him, even you got hurt!" Bou-san said. Ayako nodded, chipping in. Masako sat at a corner, silently. She was watching Eri who was smiling at the commotion taking place.

"Hey..." Masako said to the girl. The girl tensed turning to face Masako. "Who are you?"

Mai stood up and went banged her fist down on the table. "Stop fighting." She said. "Nothing good will come out of it."

"Akai..." Bou-san said. Ayako was about to say something but Mai glared at her. John sighed. Lin relaxed. Naru turned away.

"Although it was Naru's fault, we can't blame him." Mai said. "After all he is human."

Naru tensed.

"We are staying." She said.

"What!" Bou-san exclaimed. Mai held up her hand to him, stopping him from saying anymore.

"We are staying not because of work...but because...we have to avenge Shiho." She said. "We have too...she can't die a death like this!"

Bou-san closed his mouth and smiled. He raised his hand and rubbed Mai's hair. John smiled and Naru placed his hand on Mai's shoulder. Ayako hugged Mai. "Ok." Lin said.

"Why do you smile when others have died?" Masako confronted the girl. Eri was backing away fast, banging the wall behind her. She gasped. Masako reached out and grabs the girl's hand squeezing it. "Hey! Who are you?" Masako asked. Tears of fear streamed down the girl's eyes. "Don't hurt me..." she whispered. 'Akai." The girl sounded.

She sounded like a little girl. Suddenly a smirk broke out on her face. She presses her face close to Masako's and a smirk broke out. Masako did not flinch. "Are you the night woman?" she asked.

Eri laughed. Masako shook her head. "You are not." She whispered. She sensed nothing from the girl...she sensed nothing at all...just...

"Masako what are you doing?" Mai asked. Masako turned letting go off Eri. Eri cried out and ran towards Mai sobbing. "Why did you make her cry Masako?"

Masako frowned. Something wasn't right here. This girl she didn't seem human...but she wasn't supernatural either. She wasn't anything. It was as if she was...

Eri stared at Masako with flat eyes. Mai smiled and rubbed Eri and Eri smiled.

Masako felt chills go down her spine. Those eyes...there were no life in those eyes. None...at all.  
"Here is the research Naru." Lin called out. Masako went over to look at Lin's computer, standing beside Naru.

There on the screen was a small Japanese city, with shops and houses. There was no forest, no greenery. Masako placed her kimono over her nose. She felt her blood turning cold.

"Minamiyamashiro..." she whispered. Behind her, Ayako, John and Bou-san gasped. Eri was laughing madly.

"So you found out...you found out..." she laughed. Mai was looking at both sides with confusion. "Found out what?" She asked.

"No." Ayako whispered. John and Bou clenched their fist. Even Naru appeared a bit shock.

"Where in the world are we?" He whispered. "This is not the real Minamiyamashiro."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading my story...and thanks for the reviews they helped...i realised with the help of YUMIE-SAMA that Naru's surname is wrong.

And Krisaku...for some reason I could not answer you, so here's my answer.

Thanks for your nice review and Shiho did die : ) ~~~~~~~~~~heeheehee~~~~~~

Prepare yourselves for the shocking twist


	11. Still alivemaybe

The forbidden forest

File 11#

Still alive...maybe

_Fuyumi Shiho that was the name of the woman, the girl, the child. Born in winter's day her parents decided to name her Fuyumi, winter's fruit. A special name with a meaningful meaning. A beautiful existence. They loved her, her parents, giving warmth and existence to their winter child._

_She grew each day, bringing joy to her family. They were a strong family, three together never falling apart. She was their joy, their work of art. Then one day they decided to go for a drive. It was a cold winter day and the roads were covered with a thin sheet of ice. They had been warned about the slippery roads but her father took no notice and drove at his usual pace. Fast and speedy._

_They were laughing, joking. Her mother handing out snacks, her father singing while driving. Shiho happy to be there with them, she wanted the journey to last forever. Her smiling mother, her sweet father, and her together._

_There was a sickening sounds of metals crashing, a lurch so violent it sent Shiho flying out of her seat crashing through the front window. She felt the immense heat and smelt the gas. Gravel hit her and pain shot right through her._

_Her vision blurred._

"_Mom..." she managed a whisper. "Dad?"_

_There was the sound of engines dying. The ice cold road that she laid on melted in her face. Pain, she couldn't move. "Mom..." she called out again. "Please..." she whispered._

_In a distance she saw a figure moving towards her. It was moving closer. "Mom." She whispered. "Don't die." She whispered. "Don't die!"_

_The figure appeared before her vision, everything went black._

"Where the hell are we?" Bou-san said, pushing Lin out of the way and staring at the lap top. "If this is not the real Minamiyamashiro then where are we?"

"Rin, get out the GPS device." Naru said. Lin nodded and took out a small black portable device from the shelf. "Here." He said to Naru. Naru took the device and switches it on. He stared at it for a few moments before looking at Lin puzzled. "We're in Minamiyamashiro." He said.

"You have got to be kidding." Ayako said, taking the device from Naru and staring at it. She looked at the device and shook her head. "I can't read this."

Bou-san tsked her and took the device from her. He stared at it and was puzzled too. "He is right, we're in Minamiyamashiro."

"Naru!" John sounded suddenly. The team turned to glance at John. John had his hand over his mouth and he was pointing to the screen. "The camera at the Harukis house...it's picking up a black figure."

There on the screen was a black human shaped figure. It wore an execution mask and seemed to be pacing the room in a very strange way. It moved slowly, walking round the room where the two heads were found. It grew tall than turned short in an instance. It was as if it was dancing. It never once peered at the camera. It was as if it didn't notice the camera was there.

Naru realised he had Shiho's hand phone in his pocket and he took it out. He remembered the carved figures on the trees. He flipped Shiho's hand phone and found the pictures. He tensed. There on one of the picture was the same carved figure of a black figure wearing an executioner mask. The only difference...was it was not holding a...

John gasped, Ayako screamed turning away. Mai gripped onto his shirt sleeves tighter and Lin bore no expression. Naru closed Shiho's phone.

There on the screen...was Shiho's head...it was smirking.

_10 years later Shiho was out working. The girl whose name was winter and who had lost her parents was out working. The accident 10 years ago still left scars in her heart and that was why she was a cold person._

_She never talked to anyone and worked at her own pace. She held her real self back and kept her thoughts to herself. She will not trust anybody...trusting makes it harder when they leave you. Shiho entered the police force on that basis._

"_Hey, Fuyumi Shiho right?" A friendly voice greeted her. Shiho turned and found herself staring at a woman. The woman was smiling and she had pink hair. Shiho gasped at the woman's hair and the woman laughed so loudly it sent chills down Shiho's spine. "Mother." She thought. The woman's laugh was as strong as her mother's. Kind and warm...a laugh she hadn't heard for years._

"_**Never trust anybody." **_

_Shiho remembered the words of the figure during the accident 10 years ago. She shook her head. _

"_**After all they are all going to leave you." **_

_She tried. She tried not to get close, but it was impossible. The ice sheet she had built around herself during the 10 years was slowly melting. Her heart was slowly becoming warm again, becoming human. The dark winter she had been living in the past 10 years was slowly thawing._

_The woman, her boss, the kind and gentle woman. The young man, a computer nerd, he didn't smile much but he was the kindest. The girl, who she called a friend...a best close friend. The old uncle who was like her father, a warm comforting presence. They didn't leave her alone. They didn't go away. They never once gave up on her._

_She had been alone these past 10 years. Crying and crying and crying. The time she wanted back never coming, the time she so wanted to forget never leaving and it hurt. It hurt so much._

"_**Never trust anybody Shiho...they would just leave you."**_

_That emptiness never filling up. It burrowed and dug into her until a hole was created. They said the snow would melt once spring came. It never came, spring never came. For 10 long years she waited, her tears filling up and drying out and after 10 long years of pushing people away of rejecting the supernatural team came and swept it all away._

_For once she was happy. She felt like she belonged. A family she could never have back. Together they solved many cases and they grew closer. They grew...too close._

"_**After all they are all going to leave you."**_

"Naru...I have been wanting to tell you this." Lin said suddenly. He has been staring at the screen where Shiho's head was showing. Bou-san was contacting the policemen when Lin stopped him.

"What is it Rin?" Naru asked his assistant. Lin pointed at Shiho. "I have seen her before."

"Huh?" Naru asked. 'Of course you have we met her 2 days ago.'

"I don't meant that...I saw her long before we met her. She was too farmiliar."

"I have seen her before...in the newspaper 5 years ago, I wasn't too sure because the woman in the newspaper had long straight her and a calmer face."

"What are you getting at Rin?" Naru asked fairly irritated.

"Shiho...was in a past newspaper before...she's suppose to be

_**Dead..."**_


	12. Hooded figures

This is getting more and more exciting to write....hee hee hee

The forbidden forest

File 12#

Hooded figures

"Rin and I would head to the Harukis house now, Bou-san and Jonathan you will research on Shiho-san. Akai and Masako please get the map of the village." Naru instructed.

"Aya." Naru said and Ayako perked up. "Please take care of Eri."

"WHAT!" Ayako shouted. "Please." Naru said, glaring at Ayako and Ayako sighed.

"Rin let us go." He said and Lin went after him. Eri stared at Ayako and a natural smirked flitted into her face. "Try." She whispered. Ayako raised her eye brow. Mai patter Eri's head. "I'm going." She said. Eri smiled at Mai and Mai left pulling Masako along with her.

They went down the corridor and out of the motel itself. The darkness of night hitting them. "I hope Naru would be alright." Mai said. She remembered Shiho's smirking face in the camera and shivered. Masako grabs Mai arm and squeezes it. "Hey, Akai-san would you mind telling me something?" she said, menace in her voice. Mai turned laughing nervously.

"Why did you say my real name?"

"I am never doing this again." Bou-san said. John nodded grimly as they trudge up a slope to get to the nearest phone booth in the village. "Jonathan did you bring the device I asked you to?" Bou-san asked the boy and John nodded fishing the GPS device from the pocket.

"I still can't believe that there is no frigging phone in this country!" Bou-san said.

"Yep, and Naru wouldn't allow me to use the hand phone either." John said. Bou-san took the GPS unit from John and turned it around. "I knew it." He said.

"What is it Bou-san?" John asked. "I knew it, this is Minamiyamashiro...but the Minamiyamashiro in the computer...the real one too is Minamiyamashiro." Bou-san said. John placed his hand on Bou-san's shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" John said. Bou-san placed the GPS device in front of John face and type in Minamiyamashiro into the search screen. The GPS device buzzed and it showed the real Minamiyamashiro for a split second, the screen blanked out and appeared again, this time it showed their current position.

John gasped. "There are two Minamiyamashiro." He exclaimed. "No...There is only one." Bou-san said. "Then...why make another one?" John asked. Bou-san turned the GPS device and grimace. "Look at the name at the back of this device."

John scooted over and looked at it. "If my suspicions are correct..."

John placed his hand over his mouth.

"I think it would be better to support our answers with evidence."

"Be careful, Naru." Lin said. Naru ignored his mentor's comment and lunge straight into the Harukis door. He pushes the sliding door open and the smell of dried blood hit him hard. Lin stood on ends with his hand raised in case that sprit in the camera was still there.

There was nothing. It was dark in the house itself and too silent. The camera stood at the exact same position they left it. Naru entered the house slowly and the floor creaked beneath him. Lin followed. The darkness seemed to have shape, seemed to follow him. The silence was hollow.

"The hidden room." Lin said, pointing to the hole in the wall. "Flashlight Rin." Naru said. Lin nodded and produced a flashlight. Naru had a bad feeling in his gut. He switches the flashlight on. The bright light pierced through the darkness. The room grew colder. Naru squatted and pointed the flashlight into the hole.

"The skulls..." Lin said.

"They are gone." Naru said.

"Naru!" Lin said, alarmed. Naru stood up and found Lin pointing to the ground. Naru shined the flashlight onto the ground. There were footprints on the dried blood, many foot prints. Some big and some small.

"Shh..." Naru said and switches the torchlight off. The house was plunged into darkness. An owl hooted and the cicadas grew silent.

The house was silent.

Naru drew in a deep breath and breaths out in a long drawn sigh. He heard it. He turned and Lin caught him. There was a sigh behind him. He had felt it. A cold, long drawn sigh. The floors creaked before him.

Sounds of running footsteps rapped all over the house, the sliding doors opened and a gust of wind blew in. Naru closed his eyes and open them again. Lin raised his hand and placed Naru behind him. There was nothing behind the sliding doors.

The tensed silence was long. Suddenly the door slammed and shadows moved rapidly behind the sliding doors. Countless hooded shadows. They moved in a round circle, silently.

"Hey..."

Naru and Lin turned and there it was the black figure they saw in the camera. "Who are you?"

Shiho's smirking head dropped on the floor and the figure disappeared. The head bounced before rolling slowly towards Naru's direction. It rolled slowly before getting faster. It banged onto Naru's feet. It landed gently. Naru stared at it. He was dying to get out but he remained calm.

The head turned slowly, its face turning facing Naru.

Her eyes opened and Naru found himself staring at bright red eyes.

"Naru!" Lin shouted he grabs Naru and ran out of the house. He blew a whistle and white sparks appeared from the air and flew into the house. There was a loud crack and fire appeared. The house...was burning.


	13. Little red riding hood enter the forest

The author gets nightmares at night after writing this

The forbidden forest

File 13#

Little red riding hood entered the forest

He was there, standing in the darkness. He wasn't smiling. Mai ran over to Naru. "What is wrong, Naru?" she asked. Naru took her hand and squeezed it. Mai wanted to pull away but held herself. "Mai, the village is sinking." He said.

"I told you I can't..."

Naru placed his hand over her mouth. "I know." He said and a small sad smile appeared on his lips. "We're...just too alike, I know you wouldn't leave." He said. He clicked his fingers and they were standing in hollow space. Mai gasped. Fires were everywhere, burning the houses; people were dressed in white hoods and dancing around their fires.

"What is going on Naru?" she asked. Naru was grim. "The ritual; is starting, the festival is burning, the night woman will bring the spell of doom and the fires will consume the village."

"What is wrong...Naru?"

"Memorise it Mai." He said. Mai looked at him and he squeezed her hand and pulled her close, hugging her close. "You be safe."

"AKAI!"

Mai opened her eyes and found a very angry Masako staring at her. Mai stood up shocked. "Shit, I fainted again." She said. Masako pulled Mai's ear. Mai hit her. "What is that for!" she shouted. 'While you were here leaning on this wall dozing off I was inside the police station badgering the police for the map of the town...and for some weird reason they refuse to co-operate with me!" she exclaimed. "And why did you use my real name!"

Mai sighed, and pushed Masako gently away she was getting too close. "I can't tell you." She said. Masako looked like she was about to kill her. "Anyway since they refuse to give you the map then we would have to resort to other measures." Mai said, smiling.

"Please tell me why I am not keen on your plan." Masako groaned.

"Because you're the bait."

"I knew it."

Naru watches as the house was engulfed in flames. Lin watches silently but Naru could feel the slight shiver in Lin's arms. "Did you do that, Rin?" he asked. Lin shook his head. There was a strong gust of winds and the fire vanished. It was dark again. Naru glared at the house. It was still intact. It was still standing.

"Naru." Lin said. Naru placed his hand on his chin cupping it. "Phantom fire." He whispered. Lin heard him and his eyes widen. "This is not good." Naru whispered. He turned to stare at the forest. The cicadas have started up again. The darkness in the forest seemed to twist and turn. He remembered the carvings on the trees.

He flipped out Shiho's hand phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He scanned the pictures she took and realisation hit him. "Rin...I need to know the names of everyone living in this town!" he said. Lin looked at him slightly confused.

"Why?" HE asked.

Naru slipped the hand phone into the forest. "Just do it." He said.

**The policeman stood up from his desk. There was that irritating, kimono wearing girl again. Wait...this time she brought in another girl. **

"**Why are you still here?" he said, frustrated. "Shiho is dead, you all failed to solve the case, please just leave here."**

**The girl wearing the kimono forced a smile. "My name is Hara Mako." She said.**

"**I know that." The policemen said absentmindedly. "How did you know that?" Mako said and the policeman looked up, he flinched. The girl was sitting on the table. She placed her fingers on his chest. "Hey..." she said. The policeman sweated, he chuckled and his hands reached out towards the girl. Now that she was closer...he could see that she was really beautiful.**

"**Move MAKO!" a voice shouted.**

**The girl moved quickly, the policeman gasped. Something hard came crashing down on him. He flopped forward. "Base ball bat..." he whispered before darkness took him.**

"Stop laughing." Masako said, blushing. Mai held her stomach doubling over. "When I said get his attention, I didn't mean seduce him!" Mai said. Masako turned away and Mai caught up to her laughing. "Sorry, sorry." She said.

"What about the other policemen?" Masako said.

Mai gave her a victory sign, placing the base-ball bat on her shoulder. "Took care of them." she said. "You are one violent woman."

"You are pissing me off." Mai retorted. Masako shrugged. Mai realised that she could hit Masako with the base ball bat but chose not to.

"Anyway the map." Masako said and she scooted over towards the large cabinet. Mai followed her. "It's locked!" Masako said, pulling. She turned and moved away with a cry. Mai had sent the base ball bat smashing down on the lock.

"Are you trying to kill me!" she shouted. Mai shrugged. "Sah, who knows?"

"Violent woman."

"You shouldn't piss someone who is holding a bat...off."

The cabinet locks snapped and the door opened slowly making a slight creaking noise. Masako peered inside and smiled. She fished out the map from under the contents of newspaper articles. "Ok let's go." She said. Mai stared at the newspaper articles. She took the one at the top and stared at it. "Monday, 21st February 1999." She read. She placed the newspaper down and took another newspaper from the pile. "Tuesday, 22nd February 1999." She read. Masako placed the map down and took the stack of newspaper out of the cabinet.

"10 newspapers each dating year 1999...5 years ago." She whispered.

Mai tripped and banged her head on the cabinet. The cabinet bounced and Mai's forehead smarted. Masako eyes were huge. Mai rubbed her head and stared into the cabinet. She fell back. There in front of her was a huge white hood, hanging in the middle of the cabinet. There was a hidden compartment in the cabinet itself.

Mai took the hood and flinched. It stung her nose. Masako placed her kimono over her nose. "I think we better take this information and get out of here." She said. Mai nodded in agreement. They took the whole stack of newspapers and the map and left the police station.

"Hey wouldn't they remember us?" Masako asked Mai while running. Mai smirked. "Oh, they wouldn't have any proof and what's more...they wouldn't be able to remember anything, after all, I'm a violent woman."

"They are back." Naru said when Mai entered the room. He stood up and touched Mai's forehead.

"Hey." Mai said. "No touching."

Naru did not say anything just looked at the newspapers they were holding. His eyes widened. "How did you get that?" he exclaimed.

"Girl power." Mai said. Naru ignored her comment before picking up the newspaper. He turned to Lin and Lin nodded.

'Where is Eri?" Mai asked. Naru pointed to a very exhausted Ayako who lay at the corner of the room Eri wasn't with her. "Aya, where is Eri?" Ayako looked at Naru and Naru sighed. Mai felt chills g up her spine.

"Mai...Eri she disappeared...she ran into the forest."


	14. Truth

Get ready for it...the true identity of the night woman

The forbidden forest

File 14#

Truth

"_The ritual; is starting, the festival is burning, the night woman will bring the spell of doom and the fires will consume the village." _

"Eri is missing!" Mai shouted. Naru nodded. Mai turned to Ayako. "But weren't you suppose to keep an eye on her!" she shouted.

"Calm down Akai." Naru sighed. Mai squeezed her fist.

"She might be the night woman Akai." Ayako said. "When I was babysitting her she kept glaring at me, her smirk was wide and she kept looking and asking...hey...who are you?'

"No, she's not the night woman!" Mai shouted. "How do you know?" Masako asked. "Because..." Mai stopped when Naru glared at her. Mai clenched her fist. "Anyway we need to find her now!" she shouted.

Naru held her. "Enough." He said. Mai struggled and Naru shook her. "Akai!" he shouted. Mai stopped struggling shocked. Naru seemed to have shocked himself too and he let Mai go. "Eri will be fine. Trust me."

Mai trembled and Ayako pulled her in hugging her.

The doors were flung open and Bou-san and John came rushing in. Their faces were flushed red and they were panting hard. "Bou-san?" Naru asked.

Bou slammed a bunch of files on the tables. "We went to the library...the village library and we found a bunch of archives...they only date back to 10 years ago. Everyone moved here 10 years ago, everyone in this village...the victims, the Harukis, they moved here 5 years ago. Jin and his brother, they moved here eight years ago, the missing boys...their families moved in 9 years ago...and many more, no one has stayed here longer than 10 years." Bou said. He turned to John who nodded.

"We can contact towns outside this village, that means we are not trapped in some kind of dimension." He said. He took out his hand phone from his pocket and the GPS device. "I phoned my mother back at home and asked her to check my position from her computer, using the GPS device stored in my phone."

He placed his phone down on the table. "Guys...we are not in Minamiyamashiro...we are nowhere near Minamiyamashiro...in fact..." he gulped. "We are 45 km away from Minamiyamashiro."

Bou-san nodded. "You realise how strange it was...we have been here for 4 days but I don't see any tourist...and even though the hotel was fully book, I didn't see any foreigners."

"Which would mean...?" Mai said.

Bou-san opened the door and three teenagers came striding into the room. They looked tired, scared and distraught. There were black bags under their eyes. Ayako and Masako gasped.

"The three college students from that day!" Ayako shouted. The three students looked up, they saw both Masako and Ayako and shocked filled their eyes. "Thank god!" one of them shouted and he cried, tears streamed down his face. He sank to the ground. "Thank god..."

"Where did you find them?" Naru asked.

Bou-san and John looked at each other. "At the edge of the forest." They said together.

_Shiho had dreams after the car accidents. Dreams of huge mounting fires, the smell of sweet scented flowers and dreams of a millions heads staring at her. They were vivid dreams they flowed in and out of her mind._

_It was not a nightmare, neither was it a good dream. Images of a dancing girl dressed in white danced in and out of her dreams. She had no name, no upper face, just a warm gentle smile...that seemed to get bigger every day._

_She led Shiho through seasons, through villages, through mountains, through streams. Shiho followed her. She knew if she caught the girl something good would happen, so she ran, crying out to the girl. The girl never stopped and she ran faster and faster._

"_Wait!" Shiho screamed "Wait!"_

"_Run, run, run, run, run!" the girl shouted, laughing, her smile turning wider. Shiho ran in her dreams, villages burn, mountains crumbled and rivers dried up. She didn't know how long she ran but by the time the girl stopped it was snowing. Winter had arrived._

_It was cold and Shiho's tears had dried up. "You must always be alone." The girl whispered. "You must never get close." _

_Shiho felt her tears start again. "Fuyumi." She whispered under her breath. "I caught you girl, please let me see my mother, please let her call me Fuyumi again." Shiho cried. The girl appeared in front of Shiho taking up Shiho's chin and Shiho saw teeth, huge black teeth. The girl's smile has turned menacing...it was still getting bigger._

"_You must remain like snow, Shiho, remain like snow, and never get close to anyone! Never...cause they will leave you, they will all leave you." The girl said. She laughs and releases Shiho and Shiho fell into the cold snow, her face buried within the ice, numbing her senses. _

"_You only belong to me...only me...I will never let you feel anything, you will never be alone, never, remember that...you will have a family, a family Shiho, one that would call you Fuyumi, I will gather your family." _

_Shiho felt snow pilling on her, felt the girl's hand brushing across her neck. "You are my master." The girl said. Shiho smiled, closing her eyes._

"_Family?" she asked. "So long as I don't feel."_

"_Yes." The girl answered. Shiho felt her smile widening._

"_Hey..." she whispered. "Who are you?"_

"We were with Minamoto." One of the college students said. "He said he wanted to show us something..."

The college student's voice quivered. "We...we...entered the forest...th...they were everywhere..."

"White...w...white hoods...they danced on trees...they saw...Minamoto. Minamoto smi...smiled and raised ...h...his hands...there...there was fear...in his eyes...but he...smiled..."

'What happened?" John said, taking one of the student's hands and squeezing it. "They cut of his head!"

"They gathered round him and stashed his neck slowly with knives...we couldn't do anything..."

"What else happened?" Naru asked in a strict tone. Mai winced.

"A woman..." they whispered. "Pin...pink hair..."

"Found it!" Lin said suddenly. They all turned to face him. He held out a newspaper and pointed to a news article. "Look at this."

There was a massive car accident near the western forest of Kyoto three days ago, during 18 February, the fires engulfed three cars and one lorry. The deceased included 33 people, including 5 people from the supernatural division from the police force. The police director would hold a press conference for the deceased policemen who died in that accident. The 5 people were. Miyako Junhei, 45, the leader of the supernatural division. Kyo Takashi, 25 years old. Minami Fume, 27 years old, Takeo Jun, 55 and Fuyumi Shiho 27 years old. Fuyumi Shiho's body was never found but proper burials would be held for her. For more information please contact the police at 9908, if you have any information about the accident please contact the police too at 9978.

There beside the article was a woman's face. She wasn't smiling but there was no doubt about it. "Shiho." Mai said.

"That's the woman!" one of the college students exclaimed, shrinking back in fear. The ghost hunt members looked at each other.

"Here's the GPS unit that I took." John whispered, he turned the GPS unit over. "This belongs to Shiho." He said.

"_The ritual; is starting, the festival is burning, the night woman will bring the spell of doom and the fires will consume the village." _

"Shiho." Mai whispered.

Naru nodded. Masako grimace and Ayako, Lin, Bou-san and John looked at each other.

"Is the night woman." Mai said.


	15. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS

Sorry guys...but I wouldn't be able to work on the ghost hunt story for one day...but I placed a filler, its not in any way related to ghost hunt and its something that I wrote long long long long longX100 years ago, ghost hunt chapters would come up 24 hours later, 3 of them...yep so here's a filler.

Please excuse the grammar...and spelling...and engrish words.

GREAT MINDS, GRAND CRIME AND THE ULTIMATE DETECTIVE

Every story starts with something. That was what someone said, although I can't remember who said it somebody did said it. My name is John. John Brown, a common name for a common boy. I was 16 years of age and have travelled 20,000 miles or maybe more than that from America to Japan. I was born in Japan but for some strange reason my family shifted from Japan to America, Iowa and that was where I stayed for the first 16 years of my life. That is until the most unfortunate thing happened my family business went up in flames, my father becoming desperate decided to borrow some money from loan sharks. That was when everything started and that is when my story started.

Chapter 1

American in town meets girl with strange goggles

I am used to people staring at me after all I was blessed with great looks that can knock out even the most stubborn women in the universe. Yes, I was beautiful and that is why my father couldn't bear for me to be hunted down and beaten up by those loan sharks. So with the remaining money we had we escaped and flew all the way to Japan free from all the troubles and shit we had in America. We landed in Japan 3 days ago and I was still getting used to the strange atmosphere here. I was half Asian half American so I looked out of place in this place. With my blond hair and blue eyes but my Asian face I stood out in the crowd, but for one thing I was dashing. I smiled at a few girls who giggle before walking away. Lucky for me I could read and speak Japanese after my mother was Japanese. She has been dead for 4 years she died when I was 12. It was a sad time that I refuse to go through again. Anyway, here I was now, in the middle of a busy Japanese street minding my own business, trying to blend in, exploring the new sight and sounds, trying to get used to it. I was smiled upon by old woman, giggled by young teenage girls, greeted by some old men who worked in the food stalls by the roads. It was a busy town, Tokyo. The roads were full of walking working people in suites. The alleys were filled up with strange young people with dyed hair and a coarse mouth. The teenage girls here were more outlandish than some of the girls back in Iowa. They wore their skirts high, exposing a good amount of their thighs. I blushed when I saw one of their lacy underwear. Their blouse was unbuttoned and their nails were so long and shiny they could have been mistaken for knives. I would have liked it better if they didn't have that much make up, they look like power bottles ready to explode. I smiled at some of them and they smiled back, waving their long dyed hair at me, flirting. Japan was such an interesting place. This was where my mother grew up. I smiled to myself before hopping over to a food stall and ordered a burger with my broken Japanese.

Night fell fast, but the busy city didn't seem to slow down. Instead the lights of all the high rise buildings were turned on lighting up the streets with colourful flashy lights. By this time, I was tired, so I sat on a pavement watching the people walking by. The roads were full of cars. Suited people with ties and black coats were going home. Weird characters were now walking on the streets. Some teenagers hung around the nearby shops. The streets seemed to be even crowded then before. The noise, fumes and people were beginning to get to me not to mention the stares I was receiving. I sighed, pulling my leather coat around my lean body before standing up and walking. I should be getting home. I shook my head. I shouldn't be going home now. I promised Dad that I would get a job today. He would be disappointed if I didn't. I hate disappointing people. I sighed, heading to one of the vending machines in an alley, away from the stinking crowd. It was huge relieve to have some peace and quiet for once. The vending machine dim light was the only light in this dark alley, but it gave me peace. I slipped a one hundred yen coin in the machine and it produced a hot steaming cup of coffee which I gladly drank. Ok, time to look for a job.

Back home in Iowa, I read about the different crime rates in the world. Did you know that in America, the crimes rates for murder are the highest in the world? It was shocking but not surprising. After all in America guns were not banned and so the constant violence always existed. Then there were suicide rates, this time some country actually beat the Americans and that was the Japanese.

It was barely minutes after I left the alley when I heard people screaming and pointing at one of the high buildings. Something was falling. An object? No it looked more like a person and that was when it hit me hard. This was the famous suicide everyone was talking about. Man, why didn't I have my camera with me. It could have been the international prize for "MOST TRAGIC PICTURE OF THE YEAR" it could have won. Humans have such sick habits.

He fell fast, he had no reason to stop, no one could stop him, and he couldn't defy gravity. He hit the ground with a thump, his blood splattered. His head smashed like a water melon. His neck twisted in the wrong way. The people screamed, high school girls cried, suited men and women were flipping out their hand phones. I was standing, staring at the man's lifeless eyes. He was staring at me. His eyes boring into me. I dropped my coffee cup and threw up.

A huge crowd of onlookers, policemen and ambulance appeared in a few minutes. There was the flash of cameras. News reporters were already on the scene asking questions about the dead man. I remembered the dead man's eyes and I wanted to puke again except one of the paramedics, put a hand on my chest and told me to remain calm and breathe. She was a kind lady who made sure I was alright before moving off to help other traumatic people. Then I saw her. In the crowd. She had short red hair, a brilliant red, so red it was like fire. Her face was grim, her hair was wild. Her eyes were red to and they were the deepest reddest eyes I have ever seen. Her skin was porcelain smooth and her lips were full. She wore a baggy sweat shirt which was black in colour, around her neck hung the most outrageous goggles I have ever seen. They were huge, the lenses hung from a strap made out of leather. It was like those air goggles you see olden pilots were. She was wearing shorts, black shorts. Wasn't she cold, it was winter for Christ sake? Even those high school girls wore long socks to keep their legs covered from the blasting wind. She was staring at the dead guy. Her hands in her pockets and then a small smirk fitted into her face. She felt her hair, ruffling through it. I was stuck by the girl's beauty. She was really pretty and I was the only one who noticed that. She wore her goggles, hiding her beauty from the world. I stood up, my legs shaky from the event but I followed her. She walked waywardly. She limped and swayed. Anyone could tell she had a mild case of cerebral palsy. A disease that affect some parts of the body's muscle. I was intrigue by her and I didn't know why. I followed her as she walked towards the policemen. She stopped in front of the policemen, and poked one of them who looked at her.

"Yes." The policeman asked. He was speaking in Japanese. The girl pointed to the dead guy through the midst of the crowd. "You call this a suicide?" she asked. The policeman frowned. "Yes, what do you call it?" he asked. The girl shrug, taking her hands out of her pockets and waving it at the policeman. "I don't know..." she said, before walking through the crowd and standing next to the body. Her action did not go unnoticed. Onlookers were whispering and bustling about the sudden appearance of this girl. The policeman shouted at her to back off the body, but she did not listen. Instead she did the opposite. She squatted down and peered into the body, showing no respect to the orders of the policeman.

"What are you doing!" one of the onlookers shouted.

The policeman was now pushing through the crowd. I watched this in amusement. Then I saw the dead man's eyes and immediately guilt washed over me. I couldn't do anything to help this guy, he was suffering. Suddenly, one of the onlookers shouted in horror, I looked up and saw the girls touching the body, checking the man's pockets. She worked skilfully. In 3 straight seconds she appeared to have found something, but she slipped it into her pocket.

"Stop what you are doing young girl!" the policeman shouted. "You are violating the rules." He rushed through the uprising crowd and took the girls' hand away from the body. "You are coming with me back to the station!" he shouted. He was angry, I could see that. The girl did the most sudden thing after that. With the strength not worthy of her petite figure she flipped the policeman over her back, sending him flying before hitting the ground. He moaned in pain. Shocked silence the onlooker. By this time, more policemen were rushing onto the scene. The girl smirked before jumping up and stepping on the crowd of onlookers before jumping off then, running past me and into a dark alley.

"Wait!" I shouted. Quickly turning about to run after her when I was blocked by the women paramedic.

"Young man, why aren't you resting?"

Chapter 2

The girl in the classroom

My father had to bring me back home. He was worried about me and had forced me to stay in bed for the entire weekend. He would have made me stay home some more if I didn't tell him I had school. He let me go unwillingly. My father was such a wuss. Of course I was still shaken by the event that happened 2 nights ago but that was not going to keep me locked up in that small house and I want to find out. I want to find out who that girl was. The girl with that blazing red fire hair.

I might not be able to see her again.

I sighed, getting out of the house, stretching before slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking down the stairs and into the morning sunlit streets. It was quiet in the morning and it suited me. Although I do miss the constant staring and attention people gave me. I was an egoist, but a pretty one. I bought lunch from a food stand and made my way towards school. School was a huge building. It was a dirty building. Long time ago, I suppose, the building used to be white. School had a small hard court, and a large roof. It has 48 classrooms and 40 other club rooms. Behind the school was a small forest and beside the school was a swimming complex. The front path of the school was also lined with sakura blossoms that would bloom in 1 month time, after this cold season was over.

I greeted the teacher who stood at the school gate and he smiled at me. I walked towards the main entrance of the school building and into the locker area. I was one of the early ones. It seems I would be introduced to my classmates today. After all I am a transfer student. I wanted to make a good impression. It was good to be in a heated place for once. My butt was freezing in the cold wind outside. I jogged up the stairs and found the staffroom. Why did I know this school so well? Well I am a genius. I memorised the school map on the school pamphlet. What can I say I am a genius?

The first bell rang and the remaining students rushed their way in. The teacher, her name was Miss Naka, what a cute name, led me to my classroom. Miss Naka couldn't be more than 25. She was tall, slim teacher. She would have been even prettier if she didn't have on any of those thick make up. I offered my help to her when I saw her carrying those heavy books and she was delighted, calling me gentlemen. I liked that. She told me to wait outside the classroom and I did. I heard her sweet voice telling the class about my arrival and heard the roused excitement. Thus, I made my royal appearance. I walked into the classroom, setting Miss Naka books onto the table before turning and looking at the class. Yes...look at me. I heard the girls shriek, I heard murmurings and I gave them my most dazzling smile.

"My name is John...John Brown, I am from America, Iowa, I came here with my father, Please take care of me." I said. Miss Naka nodded in approval and pointed to an empty seat. It would seem that the person seating beside me was absent. I shrug, before seating myself down. Suddenly, the door of the classroom slammed open. Miss Naka, with her hands crossed turned to look at the late comer.

"Maki Nishimura, why are you late?" Miss Naka said. I wasn't listening to Miss Naka anymore; I was looking at the girl. A wide smile formed on my face. There she was, the girl of 2 nights ago, standing in front of me. With her red blazing hair, her sweet porcelain skin, her deep red eyes, her strange goggles and her ruffled untidy uniform. She was there.

*

They crowded around me during lunch. Apparently, they had an hour of lunch here. That was kind of cool. I answered all of their questions politely, got to know some of them. A girl, with long black hair with sparkling eyes was called Rin Fume I could remember that. She wanted to meet me at a clubroom after school. Ok I'll remember that. I tore away from the crowd and made an excuse that I needed to go to the bathroom when I saw Maki leaving the classroom. I was going to follow her. She walked fast even with hep limp and I wasn't surprise. If she could do a back flip on a policeman with only her right hand she could do anything. She turned a few times, walked through a couple of corridors and I followed her silently. Then she entered the library. So she likes books. I followed her.

"Are you done?" she asked when I entered the library. She was standing with her back facing me, her eyes on a book. I jump back. She closed her book, took of her goggles and turned to stare at me.

"Are you done following me?" she asked. It took me a few seconds to gather my words. "No." I said. The girl showed me her fist. "What do you want?" she asked. "Give me a good answer, or it wouldn't be pretty."

"What did you slip into your pocket?" I asked. The girl frowned. "What?"

I shook my head. "You took something from the dead man that night right?" I asked. The girl was taken back for a moment before regaining her composure. "So what if I did?" she asked.

I shrug. "I don't know...maybe it's just disrespectful." I said. The girl gave me a cold, hard look that sent shivers down my spine but I didn't back down instead I sent the same cold, hard look back at her. She turned around; flipping open she closed just now. "It's none of your business."

"It is...I saw the guy die, saw him jump off a building I think he owes me an explanation."

The girl turned around and looked at me, before banging the book down on the table, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the shelves corner. "Ok, since your big fat head can't keep the puzzling death inside I guess I have to show you."

From her pocket immerged a crumpled piece of yellow newspaper clipping? It was a small yellow newspaper, dating 1945. "What is that?" I asked. The girl handed the sheet to me. "1945 was all it was shown on this piece of paper." She said. I sagged. "SO?"

"I found this on the dead guy." She said, smirking, "and this..." She handed me another piece of paper and on it was the rush scribbling of tiny words. "The war was never meant to be stopped." I said, reading the words aloud. "Ok, I have no idea what this means?"

The girl sighed. "The guy didn't commit suicide, he was murdered. How did the body looked like when it was on the ground." She said.

I recalled the crushed head, the twisted neck, the tensed body...the clenched hands...I gasped. "The legs...they were twisted together."

"Bingo." She said. "The man was poisoned."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Hell, right...so what if his legs were so badly intertwined with each other it must have been due to the fall and if his murdered wouldn't the police already know about poison." I said, "You are not making any sense."

The girl shrugged before grabbing the yellow paper and note from me. "Meet me at the back gate after school...I trust you know where it is...photographic memory boy."

I gawped at her. How did she know that?

Well, I guess Rin Fume would have to wait, this girl was much more interesting then she already seems.

*

She was there by the back gate. She was over a book, reading it, more like engulfing it. I snuck onto her but failed to surprise her. She simply moved away when I pounced on her and I hit my head on the wall she was leaning on.

"Ok, where do you want to go, mystery girl?" I asked. She snapped her book shut, placed it in her bag before slipping her hands into her pockets. She turned to look at me. Her eyes holding no apparent expression. "To the crime scene."

I snorted. "Why are you so fixated with this crime? And how did you know about my photographic memory."

The girl opened the back gate and began walking. I having no choice had to follow her. "It's rather simple." She said. Her voice was cool, calm and collective. It reminded me of those cool female robots I've seen in the movies. "I pretended to be late today." She said.

"So...you weren't actually late today?" I asked. She nodded. "I came earlier than you, hung around the back of the school, and then you came strolling in, greeting the teacher then looking at the mapped outline of the school. I saw your lip moving fast. You looked like you were memorising, because your eyes were concentrated at only the map and nothing else seemed to matter."

I whistled. "And you figured I was memory boy after that." I said.

The girl snorted. "Yep, because after you read the map you conquered the school corridor like an expert, last time I came here I got lost in the school's extensive corridors." She said. I smiled. This girl was smart.

"So why are we going to the crime scene?" I asked. I didn't get it. The girl produced a newspaper from her bag passing it to me and I opened it. There on the front page was the headlines news.

"MAN TOOK POISON BEFORE THROWING HIMSELF OFF THE ROOF"

I smirked. "Look, the police already found out what happen."

"HOLES!" the girl shouted, turning towards me. "Holes, the news and policemen their full of holes, sometimes they're so full of it you can look through them."

I sighed. "Ok, Maki..." I said.

The girl gave me a glare. "You are not my friend you have no right to use my name Brown-San."

"Nishimura-kun, look the police would have investigated, there's no need for you to get involved in this, and the notes in the man's pocket could have been his suicide letter."

"Oh," Maki spoke, turning to face me. There was an edge to the girl's voice. "Is that what his eyes tell you?"

I winced; my memory took me back to last night. I saw the man's eyes flash through my head once more and I stood still not moving. Those eyes were not one of eyes of sadness...it was more like those of a person asking for help.

Maki led me on and we soon reach the busy crowded city. I could hear Maki cursing the crowds. She hated the crowded place very badly. We crossed a main road. The city was bustling; it didn't look like the wreck yesterday. Nobody really cared about one man's death, it was frightening. We soon reached the spot. The spot in which the man died. "He fell from that building." I said pointing at the high rise modern looking building. Maki smiled. "Let's go up shall we."

We tricked the security guard; Maki was really good at talking. It was a business building. It interior was wide and full of working people. We took the visitor pass the guard gave us and we took the lift up. The lift smelt of antiseptic and detergent. I found Maki smirking. Dread plummeted my stomach. Soon we reached the top floor. It was the floor for executives. I took a look at the newspaper article again and found myself staring at the dead man, except this time he was smiling and alive in the picture. "Ogata Hiro." I said, "CEO of Modern World Technology Inc."

It was this company. So if he was the CEO he would have worked on this floor. I shuddered. Maki was walking again so I followed her. "Roof assess denied." She read, before sighing.

"I guess we have no choice but to retreat." I said. What she did next surprised me.

She took out a pin from her pocket and slit it into the key hole of the door; she shifted the pin back and forth, twisting it before I heard a click. My mouth fell open and she gave me a small smirk before opening the door.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked with gritted teeth. We were now trespassing and I hate breaking the laws. Maki did not answer me instead she turned towards me. "So, genius, how do you think the man committed suicide?" she ask. I shook my head. "Like I said, the police already..." I paused, before gasping.

The strong cold winter wind blew past and I almost wet my pants. I turned 360 degrees, before stopping throwing the newspaper on the ground.

"There's a fence surrounding the entire perimeter of roof, genius, now do you believe in black gaping holes." She said.

"But the police...they said the man poisoned himself before throwing himself of the roof."

"Ok, genius, let's get this straight. You were given poison, the pain that takes over you next makes you drop to the ground, turning and twisting. You twist your legs together, hoping that it can ease your pain...would you have the strength to climb a 3 meter long fence and plummet to the ground before you...if you did, you must be a really strong man."

"So...he was murdered." I whispered. The girl nodded her face grim. "Like I said, the news and everything around us are filled with gaping wide holes, it's not that we don't notice these holes it's just that we pretend they don't exist, we leave in an air headed world, filled with air and nothing else."

"That's deep." I said, picking up the newspaper. And walking out of the roof, collecting my thoughts that were already in a mess.

Chapter 3

The girl and the boy

"Hello, Sherlock Holmes." I said.

Maki was seating beside me. Her face resting on her right palm and she was staring out of the window, apparently looking at the blue sky. She appeared to be in deep in thought. Rin Fume hopped over to my table and started talking about the manicure she just had. She caught me looking at Maki and gave me a face. "You like her?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, no." I said. Rin smiled. "You better not get mixed up with her, Maki mixes with the wrong side and the weird side of people, and she attracts attention in a really bad way."

I didn't need to know that. Rin grabs my arm and pulled me to the other girls who were shrieking at the other tables. I greeted each girl's with their names and they giggled. I was beginning to feel like a soft toy. I managed to dislodge myself from the crowd of girls by making it to the library. There I found Maki, hunched over a huge stack of books.

Well, here a girl you don't meet every day. I walked towards her and sat beside her. "Hello, Sherlock, I thought about what you said yesterday and I wish to help." I said.

Maki did not respond and I waited until she sent a book flying into my nose and I sat up with a yell.

"You want to help?" she asked, mockingly. I nodded. She snorted. "With what, the murder, you think everything so easy around here."

"Well, I got a feeling you needed some help with this case."

Maki gave me a long hard look before sagging into the chair and grabbing a book opening it again. "You're hired, for starters, grab some of these books and start reading."

I looked at the huge stack in front of me and wondered what I have gotten myself into. Then I remembered Rin Fume and her girly shrieking friends. Well, this couldn't be worst then that.

Let's just see, Hitler was an idealistic man. He wanted the whole world to be a Nazi race and so he started a war. Idealistic, ruthless and cruel, these 3 components did not go well together. He killed 6 million Jews all over the continent, conquered countries and made his people suffer. What did they see in this man?

Stalin, a pot belly, smoking, vodka loving man. Although he did Russia some good he killed many people with his infamous purges. Greed, ruthless and power, these 3 components too do not go together. What did they see in this guy?

I went through 8 thick books about famous man in the World War 2 and it did me no good. By the end of it my head was so full of propaganda and flying airplanes I decided to stop reading. Maki on the other hand had gone through 10 volumes of these books without having any visions of flying airplanes or Hitler rallies. I collapsed on the table, moaning, before poking her in the head. She caught my finger with her hand and twisted it hard. I screamed in pain and both of us got thrown out by the librarian.

Maki glared at me and I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You irritate me." she said. I frowned. "Why Sherlock?"

"I am not Sherlock, stop calling me Sherlock, I hate Sherlock Holmes." She shouted. I was fruitfully taken aback. "You hate Sherlock Holmes...I thought all mystery geeks thought of him as some kind of god."

"You are generalising." She said. "I hate Sherlock, he thinks his so smart..."

I laughed couldn't hold back any of the laughter any further. She gave me a glare, blushing. "Look Sherlock is a fictional character created out of narrow mindedness and holes, half the time I don't get how he solve his mysteries, it's simply not plausible...and his wrong about some things...there are some things people can't solve in this world. " she said.

She was cute when she was flustered. "So you hate Sherlock Holmes because..."

"His world is so small...everything revolves around his brain and his mysteries, it's boring to look at and boring to see...that is all."

Well, this girl was really interesting. "So what are with all the history books you made me memorise?" I asked getting puzzled.

Maki slapped her forehead in frustration. "Can you get anymore stupid." She asks. "You hole guy."

"Well, you're the Sherlock, not me."

Maki threw the note she showed me in the library yesterday. 1945.

I smiled. So that is why, that was the date of the end of the World War 2. Well, we had to start somewhere.

*

Maki hired me as her assistant, apparently that meant waiting for her at the back gate after school. She had gone off somewhere to find a teacher. Although Maki was smart her grades were really bad when it comes to numbers. Maths was her most hated subject; she just wasn't good with numbers. So here I was standing by the gates, carrying her bag and mine when Rin showed up with her group of friends. I cursed my luck and decided to scoot off before any of that arm grabbing, hair pulling monsters saw me. I threw both Maki's and my bag over the back gate and quickly jumped into a nearby bush. Thank god they didn't see me.

"Rin, have you seen John?" one of her friends asked. Rin shook her head; she flipped out her cell phone and dialled, before pulling out some cigarettes from her pocket. "Want a smoke?" she asked her friends who readily declined. She sighed, lying on the back gate fence.

"You know...I saw something that night." She said. Her friends seem weary of Rin. Rin lit her cigarette. "You know that night when...we all saw the man fall." She continued.

Her friends shrieked. "Rin, you promised not to say anything about that incident."

Rin nodded, throwing the cigarette on the ground. Man fall? She was there at the crime scene that night and she saw something. This was too big. Just as I was about to jump out of the bush, Maki appeared and the girls scooted clear. Maki was quick she grabs Rin's arm before Rin had a chance of running away. "Can I hear all about your story?" Maki asked, smiling a big wide smile that didn't seem quite convincing as a friendly smile. So I decided to make my appearance before Maki scared away out potential clue.

As I stepped out of the bush, Rin's friends started to scream and shriek. "John, what were you doing?" Maki asked, not shocked by my sudden appearance. "Enjoying nature." I said. Maki smirked. "My guess exactly, shall we escort this beautiful prize?" she asked, holding Rin's arm up and I nodded. "I think we shall, Sherlock."

*

We took Rin, she clung on to me like glue to paper and steered clear away from Maki, who appeared to enjoy this moment. I smiled, it was easy to talk to Maki it wasn't unnatural and it was convenient. I've only met this girl for like a week and already I felt like I've known her for years and I didn't know why. I felt Rin's grip tightened when Maki turned to look at her. "She's not going to hurt you." I said to Rin who was on the verge of tears.

"Where are you leading us, Maki?" I asked. Maki stopped turning around, this time a genuine smile on her face and it made my heart skip a beat. "To my office."

I stumbled over my feet and almost sent Rin and me plummeting to the ground. "You have an office!" Rin and I said together. Maki nodded, walking again, hands in her pocket, whistling. Rin released her grip on me. She wasn't that weary anymore. I wonder why?

"Nishimura-san, you have an office?" she asked. Maki nodded, turning into an alley. Rin and I looked at each other before following the girl. "I never knew Maki worked?" Rin said. I shrug. Fine by me, as long as I was getting the job anything was fine. We entered the small alley found some old rusty metal stairs that creaked when we climbed it and found ourselves facing a black wooden door. It would seem that Maki had already entered the office. I slowly opened the door and heard it creaked. It felt rusty so I knew that the office was old. Maki was there, in the office lounging on the sofa, smiling honestly. She didn't carry that smile in school; in fact she didn't carry that smile anywhere. "I'm taking you like this office." I said.

She snorted at me that smile disappearing. "You kidding me, I love this place."

The office had little furniture; it was small but really cosy. The walls were a pale orange and the light that hung above was a naked bulb that shone deep orange light. There was an old run down sofa which was a faded dark brown and a small coffee table that was oak wood colour. At the other side of the room was a small kitchen. It had a round dining table with 4 chairs and a small stove and cupboards. The room was just right, wasn't over done and wasn't weird and girlish.

Maki got up from the sofa and turned to give Rin one her spine chilling fake smiles. "Now, would you like to tell me what you saw?"

Rin was seating on the sofa, her hands cup around a mug of piping hot tea that Maki had just made and given her. I was seating beside Rin and Maki was seated on the coffee table staring at Rin. It was a tense moment, and I had a strange feeling that Rin wouldn't talk.

I reached out and placed my hand on Rin's trembling clenched fist. She relaxed and then she talked. "That night I was hanging around the city, getting a few smoke here and there just walking around with my friends...you know...then...then I felt tired so I decided to stop...that's when I looked up and I saw a figure...a slight figure throwing something off the roof of the building. It was night and the lights made everything blurry...but I saw someone or something throw the man of the roof and I couldn't accept what the newspaper was saying...because I saw it happen...the man didn't commit suicide and the dead man's eyes...they haunted me." she whispered before bursting into tears.

A small smirk broke out on Maki's face. "So...a slight figure, huh?" she said, rubbing her chin and getting up pacing the room. Maki quickly turned and patted Rin's head. "Don't worry, I'll solve this case, you don't need to cry anymore."

Rin looked up and stared in Maki's eyes. Maki gave another one of her charming smiles that was real and wasn't fake and Rin smiled. "You're different then what they say off you in school."  
Maki turned to me and snorted. "See what I tell you, genius...holes."

Night fell when Maki and I left the office. The girl was carrying one thick book in her hand and had a scarf wrapped around her face. She was wearing her thick ugly goggles again. "Why do you wear that?" I asked her, my curiosity getting the better of me. Maki placed her hands in her uniform skit pockets. She let out a long sigh and I saw white mist escaping her mouth. "You know...my father once told me that if the mist that escapes your mouth is whiter and big...you have bad breath."

"It is cold...I am cold what's wrong with sighing and creating mist bigger than usual." She said, roughly before pulling the scarf up her face covering her neck. She looked really snuggled up and warm now. I envied her. I should have brought my scarf. "Goggles helps make the world clearer." She said. "See when you wear these goggles it magnifies the world making everything two times bigger." I was staring at her now. Why did she tell me that? She trusts me?

"But won't people find it weird?" I asked. Maki shrugged. "Let them think what they want," she smirked before continuing, "They're simply missing out."

I smiled, patting her shoulder, chuckling. "You're interesting, Nishimura-Kun."

She snorted, hitting me hard on my back with her feet. "You're a pain, Brown-San."

"Sherlock." I pouted.

"Idiot." She responded.

Our friendship begins.

Chapter 4

Taking 1+1 and making 11

During the next few days, I observed Maki. She was usually quiet in school. Never talking, during lessons she was usually staring out at the window, her goggles hanging from her neck. Miss Naka was worried for her and she frequently asked me to talk to her. I was fine with that. Rin too have seemed to taking a liking to Maki and would often try to get Maki's attention. It seems I wasn't the only one intrigue with Maki, many boys in our school have taking a liking to her too. I spotted stalkers some time during lunch break and I dealt with them when Maki wasn't looking for some reason I hated it when boys got too near here, it irritated me. Maki always hang out in quiet places during breaks reading a thick difficult looking book. I usually followed her to the office after school and Maki and I would spend hours in the office reading and learning more about World War 2, getting these books weren't easy, only the library had them. It would seem that the Japanese government didn't want people to learn about their bad past.

3 weeks passed quickly, winter was becoming colder and colder and snow was falling soon after. Miss Naka told us about our school trip to Hokkaido during a snowy morning and a feeling excitement rushed through me. Maki on the other hand seemed bored by it.

"You're not interested?" I asked her while we were walking to the office from the back gate.

"No, and I won't go...I haven't solve the case and I feel like I'll be betraying Rin if I go." She said.

It was a huge argument after that. The girl was stubborn but I was more stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer, I soon convinced her to go telling her I had the gut feeling something was going to happen there and boy I guessed right.

*

We were on the school bus, heading towards Hokkaido. Maki was seating beside me, propped up in her chair reading a book. I took her book and snapped it shut. She grabbed my hand and twisted it.

"Look outside!" I exclaimed in pain. Maki gave me a venomous look before staring out of the window. It was beautiful scenery; everything was white outside the bus, pure white. Even Maki was hooked by it. I saw her eyes widen in wonderment and a strange feeling erupted in my chest. When I saw her charming smile again. The smile disappeared and she grabbed the book back from me and started flipping through it again. Well, at least I got her to smile.

Everything was new here, in America it never became this cold. I was excited beyond my wildest dreams. The bus stopped in an old traditional Japanese house. It looked like those ancient Japanese houses. Mother had told me about them when I was young she even showed me pictures. I ran inside like an excited child, forgetting the cool side which I was suppose to show the girls. The boys and girls were split into separate rooms unfortunately.

A boy in my class whose name was Ken Miata was my roommate. I haven't really hung out with him but I made short observations of him in class. He was a fat boy, but had a very gentlemanly aura around him. He was soft spoken and very gentle. Many of the girls in the class likes him but not in a romantic way but a friendly way. He was easy to talk too, but you can never really make a real conversation with him. He was always smiling, always nodding to people but never saying what e felt. He was also quite cynical when he wants too. Ken bad habit however was then he never showed his real self to anyone around him. He was also terribly shy in front of strangers.

"Hello." I said to him and he smiled at me. "Hello."

Well, at least he was friendly.

"Can I call you Ken?" I asked. He nodded; I noticed that he was quite happy. "You can call me John." I said. Ken smiled. "John-San." He said. And I nodded. I dragged Ken along with me and we went over to the main lobby there we saw Maki decked out in black long sleeves shirt and black shorts and her trusty brown scarf and goggles. Rin was with her. It was strange to see Rin not surrounded by her friends. She looked naked that way, of courses I wasn't thinking in any way that might make me a pervert. I noticed Ken blushing when he saw Maki. My, my, my what have we here...but for some reason I wasn't irritated. Somewhere deep in my heart I knew Ken wouldn't get Maki and I felt guilty for thinking that way.

"The teachers said we could explore." Said Rin, who took out a tourist pamphlet. "Want to go Sapporo?" I asked. Ken and Rin nodded. Maki just yawned. I sighed, tugging my leather brown jacket tighter around me. I know I looked dashing in my dark jeans and leather jacket. I was such an egoist.

We took a bus to Sapporo and arrived there. It was filled with buildings. There were some old shops along the way, but there were many people. It was colder here than in Tokyo. I received many stares and so did Maki. Well, she was the one with the red hair and I was the one with the dazzling looks. We walked around town Maki ate a bowl of ramen, some sushi, and a hotdog from a food stand, a hamburger and some sweets we bought from a store. I wasn't surprise but Ken and Rin were.

"How much are you going to eat?" Rin exclaimed.

"Until I am full and ready to take on the world."

Ken laughed and Rin gave Maki the look. "You are weird." She said. Maki chomped down another one of those sweets. I took the packet out of her hands and she protested. I denied her hitting her on the head and she pouted. Ken started to laugh. "You two remind me if mother and son." He said.

"Miata-San, any further and you won't be living on earth anymore." Maki said.

Ken gave a nervous laugh before scooting over to my side. "Is she always like this?" he asked. I nodded, placing Maki's bag of sweets into my pocket. I was wondering why Maki didn't use her unbelievable strength on me already. Her grudge over foods are horrifying. I refuse to think back on the day I ate her biscuit. That was a few days ago.

Japan was really a nice place. Even in the snow it was lively and it didn't seem that cold. Mother grew up here and I was glad I was able to visit this place. The sky was turning a little dark and the lights were turning on one by one giving off a warm orange light.

"It's bloody cold." Rin said, taking out her cigarette and lighting it. Maki snatches it away and threw it on the floor. "If you want to die young continue to smoke." She said. Rin passed Maki and irritated look but she did not take out her cigarette box again. We passed a store and entered it. It was a video store. Ken and I hovered over the two girls as they went around the shop exploring. Well, the videos near the matured area seemed to attract me but Ken refused to follow me saying that it was indecent and that real man need not have to watch porn to get what they want. Well, he could have used nicer words instead of porn.

It was no surprise that Maki came over to us with a detective movie in her hand. Rin came back with a sappy romance video and said that we have to watch it with her tonight. I am not looking forward to tonight.

The shop was a small one. It was like one of those retro shops we had in America and it reminded me of home, for once I was a little homesick. Maki slapped me on the back slapping me out of my mood and I followed her to the counter. There was a slow smirk spread out across her face and I knew that she had discovered something.

The man at the counter was stiff. His face was pale and he was sweating quite profusely it looked like he was on drugs. "What can I do for you?" he asked, in a fairly steady voice. Maki tapped her lips, before placing hers and Rin's videos on the table. "We wish to buy this." She said, taking out her purse and pouring out the coins onto the table. The coins bounced all over the table and flew everywhere. "My, my." She said. "Maki, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. Maki ignored me and turned to look at the shop keeper. "I'm so sorry, I will pick up my coins." She bent down and alarm spreads across the shop keepers' face. "Maki, what are you..." I stopped noticing the small cunning smile that has etched over her face. It was annoying. She knows something and was hiding it from me. She stood up and placed a note into my palm. I opened it in a rushed manner and turned to read it.

"Hey Photographic memory guy, do you notice anything strange with this shop?"

I frowned, what did Maki mean everything seemed normal there wasn't anything out of place. I turned to look at the store turning a few times. Maki was keeping up her clumsy ethics, buying me time. I turned to look at the counter and I gasps.

"Cashier, "Maki said, "Why is your cash register missing its cash box." The man stiffened and turned to stare at her. "For counting money, I had to take it out to count money." He said, smiling stiffly. This man was absolutely stupid, he gave himself away easily. I launched myself forward grabbing his shirt collar; Maki launches herself over the counter and landed beside the man who was now panicking. Ken and Rin were standing behind us, their mouths wide open speechless. The man raised one of his shaky hands and pointed a gun at Maki who stood beside him. I cursed and he gave a half wicked half shaky smirk. I let go of him slowly and Rin gave a scream. The man gave her a warning glance and Ken placed his hand over her mouth. Shit! What has Maki gotten herself into; even if she was a black belt she couldn't survive a flying bullet. I knew she was reckless I never knew she was this reckless, with her brains she would have figured out long ago that this guy had a gun. I clenched my fist. I don't want anyone I know to die. Not like mother...not like how she died. I was about to launch myself forward when Maki moved. Quickly and swiftly she grabs the man arm and pushed it forward. The man lost control and fired. Maki moved backwards making sure the bullet was way out of her range. Then she knocked the gun out of his hands. He wriggled free and brought his fist smashing onto Maki's cheeks. She turned. I launched myself towards him and grab his collar before sending him crashing down onto the counter. He flopped and collapsed. I panted hard, feeling the strength go out of my legs I sagged to the floor. Maki limped her way behind the counter and helped a tied man to his feet.

"Look..." she said, smiling, "The real cashier."

I looked at the cashier dazed before laughing nervously. Rin and Ken rushed to my side. They too have been completely taken back by the whole event. Ken helped me up and Rin held my arm. Maki just made catching a thief as simple as making 1 plus 1 looking like 11


	16. Eri

I AM BACK! EXAMS ARE STUPID AND NOW...LET THE ROLLER COASTER BEGIN!

The forbidden forest

File 15#

Eri

The shock was sinking in and no one could quite believe it. Mai was too numb to even move. The news was more than she could take. Ayako saw her pale complexion and held Mai's hand.

"It makes sense." Bou-san said. He rubbed his chin and held his two hands into the air. "Everything falls into place. She leading us here, she brining us to that shed..."

Naru looked grimly at the newspaper and placed it on the table. "We have no reason to stay here anymore." Bou-san said. "Since Shiho is the main cause of everything, let's just go home and get out of this freaky town."

Naru closed the news paper and shook his head. "We can't." He said.

Bou-san's shoulder slumped. "Shiho led us here for a reason and we would have to find out what it was...and also, there is something about the villagers that don't quite make sense."

"Naru..." Bou-san said but Naru held out his hand to stop Bou-san.

"Bou-san you said it yourself, everyone only moved into this town 10 years ago, Shiho died 5 years ago...Rin..." he said, turning to Rin. Lin nodded. "I shall get the information." He said.

"We know two things about this village even if we do not know where we are...one, it is haunted, two, the villagers who we thought were locals are lying to us." Naru said. He turned and spotted the white hood that Mai and Masako had retrieved from the police station. His eyes widened to a considerable size.

"Where did you find this!" he said sharply. Mai and Masako looked at each other.

'The police station." Mai said. Naru gripped the white hood and turned to Lin. They both nodded at each other. "What is going on?" Bou-san said. He had been feeling anxious and scared all day was reaching his breaking point.

"The ritual; is starting, the festival is burning, the night woman will bring the spell of doom and the fires will consume the village." Mai said suddenly, before clapping her hand over her own mouth.

"Akai..." Naru said. "What did you just say?"

Mai shivered and repeated her sentence again. Naru pushes Lin out of the way of the computer. Lin stumbled into the wall. It would be comical if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. "John, we are 45 km from Minamiyamashiro." Naru asked and John nodded. Naru typed it down on the computer. He stood up as suddenly as he sat down and his eyes widened.

"Why have I not notice this before?" he whispered.

"Shiho was orphaned...Eri had no family..." he whispered. "The villagers only came here 10 years ago, Shiho died 5 years ago, Eri had no idea when she arrived here...the link was that both Shiho and Eri were orphaned..."

"The ritual; is starting, the festival is burning, the night woman will bring the spell of doom and the fires will consume the village." Naru repeated. The ghost hunters stared at him. Confused.

Naru raised the white hood and he suddenly became very grim. He turned to Mai. "Human sacrifice." He said. The ghost hunters stared at him. They knew of the term human sacrifice but they had no idea where he was getting at.

Mai however was feeling chills going down her spine as Naru spoke.

"Have you all heard of...demon worshipping?" Naru asked. Masako gave a loud gasp. John raised his cross he kept in his shirt. Bou-san fell back to the wall and Ayako tensed. Lin eyes widened in shock.

"Of course." He said.

"The people here...are worshippers..." Naru said. "Worshippers of something evil...the night woman."

"Naru, I still do not understand." Mai said. The ghost hunters turn to stare at her.

"Are you stupid?" Masako stuttered.

"Yes, I think I am because what Naru said clearly does not make sense!" Mai said angrily.

Naru held Masako back and turn to the three college students, who were now looking at the group with fear. "Your friend, Minamoto...was it...is he an orphan?"

The three college students looked at each other.

"His parents...died 2 months ago, during a car accident, he was greatly saddened." One of them answered shakily.

"Rin." Naru said. Lin nodded and stood up with the lap top in his arm. He held the screen up so that everyone could see what was on the screen. Mai felt her blood chill. There on the screen...was the smiling face of Eri.

"10 year old girl died in a car crash...6 years ago." Naru read. "Girl was from an orphanage."

Bou-san looked at the white hood Naru was holding. "So you're telling me..." he whispered, he turned to glare at Mai. "That Shiho is not the night woman..."

Naru placed his fingers on his chin. "Not Shiho...and neither is Eri...both are not the night woman."

There was silence. "But, all the clues everything that we have given you up to know...why..."

"The ritual; is starting, the festival is burning, the night woman will bring the spell of doom and the fires will consume the village." Masako said suddenly. "The night woman is nobody..." she whispered, her eyes prickling up in realisation.

"The night woman is...many." Naru said. He slammed the hood down on the table and he clicked the lights in the room off.

"They have come." He said.


	17. Devils in those human eyes

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.,.

LET THE SECOND ROLLER COASTER BEGIN

And if you are confused, I can explain it you...but if I don't reply to you, it means I don't give a damm

The forbidden forest

File 16#

Devils in those human eyes

The room was silent and there was not a word uttered. Nearby they heard the sound of shuffling feet outside the room. Soft shuffling feet. They moved silently and slowly, pacing the outside of the room.

The college student whimpered and Naru snapped his hand over her mouth. "Silence." He said to her and she nodded in fear. He felt bad for them but he didn't say it.

Is suspicions had been cleared once Mai uttered the line to him. He didn't see this faster and now it was already too late to reverse it. He could have saved Shiho...he could have saved the college student too if he weren't too late. He remembered the eye witnesses warning. The old man who was stopped by his brother.

"You all should leave this place." The old man once said. Now looking back Naru realises that there was fear in those eyes of the man...but also acceptance. Acceptance to this Night woman. He had read it in books.

The highly taboo and dark from of worshipping. The night woman, the dijins, genies, dwarfs, elves, fairies...the ancient sprits and dark magic, these were all names, other names for only one malicious thing...

"Satan." He whispered.

The village was made 10 years ago. Eri died 6 years ago, and all the incidents started. The number six a significant mark in the village, the number of the damm himself. It was pure evil and the only evil that can destroy.

Those marks on the trees, stick figures of men dancing madly and speaking. It was a ritual carved out for worshipping. An ancient ritual done so many times by people who think that Satan was their lord. It was the sickening truth.

Naru clenched his fist and now...they were hunting them.

"The ritual; is starting, the festival is burning, the night woman will bring the spell of doom and the fires will consume the village." The words ran through his head.

Shiho, Eri, Minamoto...the two boys that went missing...the old couple that was murdered...they were all sacrifices. Sacrifices to this night woman and all...were orphaned, without parents, without families. That could only mean one thing.

The shuffling at the door outside stopped and Naru quickly flipped the switch on. Light shone brightly into the room. His mouth opened in a wordless cry.

"Akai!" he shouted.

Mai...was gone.

"Where are you taking me?" Mai said. she was being dragged on a pebbled rough road. It was dark so she could not see where she was going but she knew her captors. She somehow knew. "Eri." She asked.

The girl paced in front of her, humming softly. She was very thin and her dry, crispy looking hair danced in the wind. She walked swaying side to side. Mai couldn't see her face and she did not want too. After all the girl in front of her was dead.

Dead as a door nail. To see her walking in front of her slowly was mortifying. The people who grabbed her were dressed in thick white garments and white hoods. Mai shivered when she saw red blood stains on one of them.

"Do not resist it, soon you will be home." They said to her. Eri stopped and they too did. They quickly bowed their heads when she turned. Mai shivered some more. The girl glanced at her. A smile flirted in her face. She looked different somehow. Not that innocent girl from before. Her mouth was wide open and she was smiling.

Her eyes were covered with her hair.

"Akai...Akai..." she said, edging closer. Her head cracked and her neck twisted. Her head fell to the ground and soon a headless body crashed into Mai. Black blood spilling gushing out of the stump and splashing on Mai.

Mai screamed, blood spilling into her mouth. The strong metallic taste ran down her tongue. She spat and spat but the taste still lingered. The white figures released her and Mai crashed to the ground.

She crashed into Eri's head and felt it squishing under her body. Mai sat up screamed and sat up. The white figures slapped her and kicked her. "Soon you will be free!" they shouted and laughed madly. "The ritual is starting!"

Eri's squashed head turned. A smile broke out and suddenly the head deflated with a black smoke. Skin and flesh turning into ash. The ghost of a smile still lingered.

Mai cupped her head. It hurt. She spat again. The taste of blood still in her mouth. The figures picked her up again. They were smiling.

"Soon." They whispered.

Through the eye slits in their hoods...they stared at her. She gasped. They had no eye white. Their eyes were black, pure black without pupils. Something was moving in the deep jelly like darkness in their eyes.

Something...

Mai slumped and darkness took her.

'Akai!" Naru screamed. He rushed out of the room. There was no sign of her. He shook his head in anger. This was bad. This was very bad. He should have heeds Bou-san advise and left the place.

"Mai!" Bou-san shouted. Naru kicked the monk. "Do you want to kill her, you must NEVER say her name!" he roared. "But...she's gone! YOU, I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT!" Bou-san shouted. Bou-san's fist was raised. He grabs Naru's collar and Masako barged in. She grabs hold of Bou-san tightly and pushed Naru away.

"She would be ok." Masako said with conviction. "She's a strong girl...I know...now all we need is to calm down and figure out what happened and where is she right now."

"Rin." Naru said. Lin appeared. Naru peered at Lin's face and was slightly shocked to see worry in the man's eyes. "Grabs some flash lights." He said. Lin nodded and went back into the room. Ayako was cupping her face in worry. "Aya, please can you use your power?" he asked her. Ayako peered up, suddenly realising.

"Trees!" Bou-san said. Naru nodded. Bou-san raced to Ayako and grabs her. "Hurry!" he said. Ayako nodded.

"Jonathan, you know about Satan, do you?" Naru asked. John nodded. "Than...educate me." he said.

"Why?" John asked. "It is great evil."

"Because...we are...facing it."

"Naru I do not understand?" John said. Naru hissed in frustration. Both John and Masako were shocked. "We have no time!" Naru shouted. "She is in danger! Human sacrifice! The orphans in this village are made into Human sacrifices!"

"But...Naru...we must not jump to..."

Naru cut John off and stared into his eyes. "Please, we need to save her." He whispered. John looked weary. He twisted his finger. "Satan worshippers are off great Taboo. It is the greatest taboo on earth, an evil that is so great it changes the people who do it."

"Satan is the fallen angel, Lucifer, in which God banished. God will always triumph over Satan, but humans sometimes are lead astray. Their greed turn them away from the God's words and they turned to Satan. They are not mad...no they are not...simply...blinded."

"Naru you mean..." Masako said suddenly. Realisation hit her and she gasped. "These is no night woman, there wasn't any night woman or anything. there was no supernatural thing going on in this village! Everyone in this village is..."

"The night woman." John whispered, realising it too.

"Nothing supernatural has happened yet...but it may happen soon...the village is sinking." Naru said. "Sinking into hell."


	18. Madness

Will the ghost hunters make it time? Will Mai die? Do you get my story? Let the roller coaster begin! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Oh yeah, I started a new story, it's a crossover story. Hell girl and ghost hunt, check it out

The forbidden forest

File 17#

Madness

"I had a book that explains the supernatural worshipping of devils and the other forms the devil takes." Naru said. "And judging from the carvings on the trees and the human sacrifices that are taking place here, I would say we don't have much time."

"Masako, the reason why I could say your name was because-"Naru said but was cut off.

"Because the old woman from the murder case was called Masako...therefore my name is not needed anymore."

"Yes, the name Masako was already taken by the villagers therefore when I said your true name Eri did not react."

"Why did you ask Mai to use my real name?" Masako said. "Knowing that this would happen." Masako said. Naru cursed. "Because I was stupid, I couldn't see the truth...I thought Eri wasn't involve in this...I thought she was innocent."

"The village is sinking...what do you mean?" John asked. Naru could have killed both of them. Mai was missing somewhere and here they were asking him questions. Wasting precious time. Lin stepped out from the room with flash lights and a radio.

"This is bad." He announced.

The radio cackled and a woman's voice flirted through. It was the voice of a news caster. "There would be an earthquake tomorrow midnight, at the eastern side of Japan, scientists have predicted it to be on a magnitude scale of 3.2, it is not a huge one. Residents are advise to stay away from any dangerous objects in the house and to secure your objects."

John looked grim. Masako had her sleeves to her mouth.

"We have twenty-four hours..." Lin said. "The earthquake will be when this village sinks."

Mai woke. She winced. Her head hurt. She turned and tensed. She was taken. The events rushed back into her head again and fear struck her like lightning. She sat up and realised her arms and feet were bound. She was dressed in a white cloth. She was wearing only the cloth and the thought of not having under wear bugged her, but that did not matter now. She turned and found candles surrounding her. Many candles that glowed eerily in the dark, there was something on her lap. She turned and held her scream. A head was on her lap. Its back was too her. Its eyes looking somewhere else. It was dry and no more blood could flow from it. It was a little's boys head. Mai felt tears rolling down her eyes in fear and sadness. This was one of the missing boy's head.

Out of the corner of her teary eyes she saw a figure dart in between the trees. Trees! She was in the forest. She looked around and found black markings on the trees. Her heart thumped and her blood screamed in her ears. Why should she feel like this? Why must she feel so fearful? Why must she feel like a haunted animal? Suddenly she was angry, very angry.

"COME OUT!" she screamed. "COME OUT YOU MURDERERS!"

"Murderers?" a voice said from in between the trees. Suddenly white hooded figures appeared. The stood in the shadows of the trees. Some stood in the trees, holding long curving knives.

"We are not murderers; we are merely doing our part." A hooded figure said, nearing Mai. It was a Male's voice, strangely cold and deep. Mai's head hurt as he neared her. "You killed people!" she shouted.

"And why should we not? People die anyway? Our cause is great, the dark one asks for it, the dark one will save us all."

"From what...Look at yourselves." Mai seethed. The hooded figure loomed close. The candle light illuminating on his white garments.

"In the sunken city we would live forever, in that city, it is warm and fires burnt, families remain together forever...we shall be the dark one servants for that cause, a bad deed will be repaid with a good deed."

The hooded figure peered at her. She felt eyes staring at her, glancing at her mockingly. "You know what you sound like..." Mai said, her anger boiling. Her fear making her shiver. "You sound like shit!"

"Those who do not understand will never learn." The hooded figure whispered. He took the boy's head in Mai's lap and dangled it in front of her. "This is the fate of all humans, but we would not be like the humans we killed we are greater beings...but insignificant compared to the dark one."

"The dark one, has kindly given us this village, this village in which we would live for the rest of our lives in the fields of hell itself. Where nobody will die and everything is plentiful!"

"Listen to yourselves!" Mai shouted. The hooded figures were not but they were jumping us and down in joy. "We have lived in the village for a decade my dear friends! BUT NOW, we will rejoin the dark one!"

"And you..." the hooded figure said, pointing his finger at Mai. "You are the last sacrifice."

"The night woman awaits!" he shouted. The hooded figures roared in celebration. Mai felt sickened. Fear took her and she shivered terribly. The hooded figure took her head in his hands. "You will not be alone anymore...we will always be with you, there is no need to feel sad anymore."

Mai stole a glimpse into the man's eyes.

Madness.

The man pulled a curving knife out from his pocket.

"When the night is without brightness and the ground stained with red the blood of the last shall run down into the soil." He said.

He smiled. His knife raised towards Mai.

"No...NO!" Mai screamed.

"The night shall arrive; the sound of splitting Ground, the rumbles of the great Earth, the taking of the village shall come."

The candles danced. The knife caught the light. Mai tried to get away, but the chains held her tight. He was coming closer, to close. The knife sharp and wickedly curved. She heard the cheers for her blood the cheers.

The boy's head laid beside her. His dead blank eyes filled with fear stared at her. Mai screamed. The man laughs. He raised his knife, above her now, he brought it down.


	19. The trees talk

Is Mai dead? Or is she alive? I am getting a head ache! I need aspirin!

The forbidden forest

File 18#

The trees talk

Ayako focused. It's been a long while since she last used her powers. She placed her hand on the tree and she felt the ancient sprit in it. It was living, but it was dark and it was cold. The trees here, tall and big they may seem are not happy.

"Why are you sad?" She asked them.

"You look like an idiot when you talk to the trees." Bou-san said beside her. Ayako took her hand off the tree and punched Bou-san in his face. He fell back. "Focus! Akai is missing!" Ayako said. she cannot believe this guy; even in this situation he still says pointless things.

"I know." He said suddenly. Ayako turned and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "What...why!?" she shouted. Bou-san sniffed. "What if we can't find her? What if she's already dead?"

Ayako placed her hand on the tree again. She was worried, yes, but crying would do no good. She learnt that a long time ago. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Mai...she thought, please be safe. The team is only here because of you. Without Mai, this whole ghost hunter team would not even exist at all.

"She's like a sister. A little sister you know." Bou-san sniffed again. Ayako stepped on his foot and turned to face him. "I would find her; I would definitely find her so just shut up; suck it up you wuss, ok! She's important...to everyone!"

"I would." Ayako said. she placed her hand on the trees again. Her eyes widened. The tree was speaking to her, slowly but surely. It was a magical thing. She released her hand from the tree. "Dark things are happening...But I found Mai!"

And Bou-san hugged her.

'Do you have any idea how we're going to stop an entire village?" Masako asked Naru. The boy was in a mess. Masako had never seen him so worried before. "I have an idea...But that is not the priority right now...Akai is in trouble, we need to save her."

Masako sighed, placing her kimono over her nose. Cause she was worried, that violent woman might be dead even as they trudge up the forest. Ayako and Bou-san came 30 minutes ago with the information and now both adults were striding ahead of them in the forest with a single minded goal.

That violent woman, reckless as she is and complete stupid, Masako can't say that she hates the girl. The girl, after all saved her life once. Masako paused. The smell in the forest was thick and it was making her faint. The smell of rotting flesh, burning flesh.

"Naru we are getting closer." Masako said. the boy did not answer. He held out his hand to his mouth and held Masako back. "Jonathan, stay close." He whispered. He switches of the torchlight. Ayako and Bou-san followed suit. Darkness and silence surrounded them.

It was getting colder by the minute. Not an insect sounded, not a bird fluttered. Silence and dead.

"NARU!" Lin voice exploded through the darkness. Masako gasped she fell to the ground. Naru had pushed her. She heard shuffling. Heard grunts. Pain shot through her feet. "Masako!" John screamed. She rolled up, panting. Somebody was holding her tightly around her feet.

It was holding her painfully sending pain through her legs.

Silence.

Masako panted. She dared not peer down at her foot. Her fear was huge it was over taking her. She gulped slowly, sweat rolled down her fore head. "Naru, Rin, Aya, Bou, Jonathan?" she called out. There was no answer.

There was a light tap to her back. Masako jumped. Laughter broke out through the forest, dark black shadows rushed past her. Human shaped shadows passing her. Then total darkness.

"MASAKO!" a voice shouted. Light pierced the intense darkness. Masako blinked back tears. She saw John. He grabs her tightly and yanked her. The pain in her foot stopped. Naru appeared behind John. Lin, Ayako and Bou-san appeared later.

'What happened?" Ayako said. Naru had a huge gash on his hands. Lin had a black bruise on his eyes and John was bleeding from a cut lip. "She's here." Naru said.

"Who?" Ayako said.

John shone the torchlight to the ground. He gasped.

There were many foot print on the ground, deep footprint. They all surrounded them.

"What is this?"Bou-san breathes in deeply. He let out a shuddering sigh.

"We should move on." Naru said. The team paused and nodded. They followed him.

"How are we supposed to face a whole village...when we can't even face that?" John muttered. Naru did not answer but Masako already knew that he had a plan.

"_Mai, here you go." _

_Mai looked fondly at the key the woman had given her. It was a small silver key and fitted nicely in her small palm. Her mother smiled lovingly at her and hugged her. It was warm. _

"_Mama, where is Papa?" Mai asked the woman. The woman does not answer; instead she patted Mai's head gently. "Mai, Papa...went to a good place." She answered. Mai did not understand but did not prod. The woman's eyes were sad and they were longing. _

_The woman hugged Mai even more tightly. Her sweet scent of peppermint lingering in Mai's nose. She felt safe and she gripped on tightly to the woman's shirt. _

"_Mai, we love you, you must never forget that." The woman said. Mai looked at the woman and nodded. "Papa, Mama, we love you. We would never leave you, you understand." _

"_We...will always protect you, I promise." She whispered._

_The woman was gone. the man's face she forgotten. The key felt cold in her hand. Mai curled up in her dark space. The sadness threatening to tear her heart up apart, piece by piece. She was lonely, so lonely. There was nothing in this dark place. This deep darkness. The woman left her. There was no love. There was no warmth. It was cold. Mai gripped onto the key. The emptiness sinking further into her chest. _

_Pain. _

"_You lied." She whispered._

_The key sinking into darkness._

"The blood shall stain the ground and break it...and when it does, the village will sink to our paradise."


	20. Pain

Ok, next chapter , this chapter might be a little confusing. I would explain to those who don't understand...if I can figure out what I wrote myself too....so anyway enjoy.

File19#

The forbidden forest

Pain

"AKAI!" Naru shouted. The group stumbled behind him. They had found themselves in a clear clearing and there were candles surrounding a girl. "No...NO!" Bou-san shouted. The ground raced across the candles and there strew in the middle of the candles was Mai herself. Blood leaked from her chest, her eyes and mouth was wide open. Her blood gathering in a pool seeping into the ground.

"NO!" Bou-san said again, picking Mai up and shaking her. The knife in her chest falling out of her chest. Naru fell to his knees and with trembling fingers he touches Mai's lifeless body.

Masako and Ayako started to wail. John was down on his knees, tears leaking from his eyes. Lin stood silently watching everything. "We were too late." He whispered.

"Mai..." Naru said he snatches her away from Bou-san and hugged her tightly. He hadn't cried for years, not once. Tears filled his eyes and a little rolled down his cheek. What was this pain? This pain he felt in his chest?

"It is too late." A voice boomed behind them. They turned and Naru's fist clenched in anger. There the white hooded figures gathered, surrounding them. "You can do nothing to save her, the time would come."

"I would stop you." Naru whispered to them. "I WOULD STOP YOU!" he shouted.

The hooded figure with the biggest hood laughed and walked over to them. "NO, you cannot, let me tell you why...because the earthquake comes tonight not tomorrow."

Naru peered at them in disbelief. "You..." he whispered to the hooded figure. "Yes, we tempered with the radio broadcast, and right now you have only 2 hours, you can do nothing, the dead is done!"

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Bou-san shouted. He was running towards the hooded figure but Lin stopped him. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" he shouted. The hooded figure chuckled. "It was the good for all." He whispered.

"You are mad!" Masako whispered to the man.

"It is for the GOOD of all of us here." The man said. He raised his hand and Naru tensed. There in his hand was a gleaming knife, fresh blood imprinted on it. "Everyone in this village has been suffering, the lost of a child, the lost of a son, the lost of a daughter, the lost of everybody, everyone in this village has been suffering from losses...but it would be no more, once the ritual is complete, there would be no more sufferings, losses will be gained, losses will be together, loses will be found, we will be family."

He laughs madly and drops the knife. He tilts his head backwards and his hood fell off his face. Ayako screamed, Masako winces. Bou-san shouted in shock. Lin and Naru flinches. John covered his face. There was no face. No face at all, just a deep black pile of rotting flesh.

"Shall we let the party begin?"

Naru tensed, the hooded figures vanished and there standing in front of the gang was Eri and Shiho.

*

**All she wanted was family.**

_All she ever wanted was family._

**They died in a car crash.**

_They all died in a car crash._

**They died a second time.**

_She was dead after the first._

All they wanted was family.

Their desire was family.

When they were offered one.

They rejoiced.

Funny how,

Everything now is black.

*

"Mai."

The small girl looked up and found herself staring at her mother. "Mai, you know I love you." The woman whispered. "I would never leave you."

"Liar." Mai whispered.

"I would always be there, Mai."

"Liar."

"Mai...I have always protected you."

"LIAR! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Mai, listen to me!"

"No...I am tired, I'm so tired...I cannot go on like this forever...it's painful...just leave me alone!"

"It's lonely; it's dark, nobody is there, that dull aching would never leave...I just want to die."

"Mai, I would always be there, I love you, no matter where you are, I would always protect you!"

"LIAR!"

"MAI!"

Mai turned and found Naru. Naru smiling sadly at her. He held out his hand and Mai felt tears rolling down her eyes. She backed away from him. "She left me alone." She whispered. Naru nodded. "She lied to me." Naru nodded. "She does not keep her promise." Naru nodded. "She's always late." Naru nodded. "She's never home." Naru nodded. "She never loved me!"

"She left me alone, she never once came home, she never once comforted me, she never once told me she loved me, she never once told me about father, she never once nagged at me, she left me alone, alone in this world. She never came home. She never came home. It is so lonely!" Mai shouted.

Naru nodded and turned to look behind him. Mai hesitated and back away. There behind him was her mother. She was walking towards her. Tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She ran towards Mai and hugged Mai so hard Mai thought she would die.

"I can touch you now." Her mother whispered. "I always wanted to touch you."

Mai felt tears rolling down her face. "You are not alone, Mai, I am always with you."

"Why are you lying to me!?" Mai shouted. The woman smiled and gently placed a key in Mai's hand. Mai gasped. "I will always protect you. You do remember the key do you?"

Mai grasped the key. "It's a good luck charm." Mai said.

"You are not alone, you are never alone, and nobody in this world is ever alone." Naru said. "People are everywhere."

"Mai, you know what you must do." Naru said. Mai gripped the key and smiled. "I'm dead now right." she said. Naru nodded. "But I'm not." She said and Naru smiled. Mai gripped onto her mother again.

"I love you." Her mother whispered into her ear. Naru grabs Mai. "Shall we get going?"

Mai nodded.

*****

Bou-san launched into action almost immediately. He placed his two fingers tightly together and started to chant. Eri and Shiho were not vanishing.

"What are you doing you second rate exorcist!" Ayako shouted at him. "What did you call me lady!?" he shouted. Eri swooped towards Masako. Masako placed her hand in front of her and pushed. Eri was flung back. "Naru, we need to go!" Lin shouted. He dodges when Shiho came down. She grabs him and pulled hard. Lin fell and winced.

"RIN!" John said, waving his cross in front of him. Shiho made a silent scream and fell to the ground. John helped Lin up and they ran towards Bou-san and Ayako.

"Naru no!" Lin shouted. Naru had raised his hand and he was beginning to glow red. "Don't use your power!"

Naru appeared not to have heard him. Lin cursed and began to race towards Naru.

Suddenly a voice broke out.

"NARU STOP IT!"

Silence and shock filled the air. Lin almost fell in shock. John mouth was wide open. Bou-san, Ayako fell on each other. Masako had tears in her eyes. Naru dropped his hand and whirled around.

"I'm back."

The girl with the reddish hair, the cheery brown eyes, the big wide smile was back.


	21. Last dance

It's been fun writing this story and now for the ending. I hope it's down nicely, thanks for your support and I know its kinda late to write this but...

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT...AND THE ANIMATORS DO NOT OWN THIS STORY...I DO

The forbidden forest

File 20#

Last dance

"Akai." Naru whispered, he rushed over to the girl and gripped her so hard Mai thought her ribs were going to break. "Naru, what are you doing, get off me!" she shouted. Naru seemed not to have heard her and gave her another gut wrenching hug. Mai winced and Naru let her go. He had spotted her wounded arm. It had a deep gash and blood was flowing steadily staining her white gown.

Mai saw Naru's eyes flashed in anger and he turned to Eri and Shiho his hands raised and orange sparks were appearing around him. "Naru, don't!" Masako shouted. Lin ran over to Naru but it was too late. Naru was consumed in a great orange light. Mai had seen this before. She grabs Naru arm quickly. It was so hot. She winced, blood spurting out of her injured hand even more.

She felt anger, she felt pain, and she felt swirling confusion. Mai squeezed Naru's arm harder, the heat burning though. She winced, the pain was getting unbearable. "NARU!" she screamed. The orange glow stopped suddenly and Naru flopped to the ground. Mai held him just in time. Naru was panting. Lin and Masako rushed towards Naru. Lin taking Naru up.

"I think we better run!" John shouted. Mai turned to face Shiho and Eri, the key her mother gave her giving her courage. She gripped her injured arm with her other hand and pulled it away. Blood shining deep red in her palm.

"You want this don't you!" she shouted. The white figures appeared again surrounding them. "What are you doing stupid, what is the use of calling them back!" Masako shouted. "She is alive." The white hooded figure shouted. "She cannot be alive! Kill her!"

"I WOULD NOT DIE!" Mai shouted. "I HAVE DIED ONCE AND I AM ALIVE NOW, CAN YOU KILL ME!"

She turned to Shiho and to Eri. "My name is Mai, come on, kill me, and kill me with my name like what you did with the rest!" she shouted.

The two girls, not alive but still very alive stared at Mai. Their eyes a deep black void, lost of all consciousness glared at her. When she said her name, blood vessels shot out from the white of the eyes and they stared at her. Their mouths open in a deep wide smirk. Mai gripped the key tighter in her hand as the two girl raced forward.

"MAI!" Ayako shouted. Bou-san cursed and leapt towards Mai pushing her away. They rolled on the ground and Bou-san pulled Mai up. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Bou-san shouted. Mai stared at the two girls and at the white figures.

"_Naru." Mai said to the smiling Naru who was leading her back towards her lifeless body. It was weird seeing her body there lifeless and cold. "Yes, Mai?" Naru said. Mai turned to look at the smiling boy, the key gripped firmly in her hand. _

"_What am I suppose to do?" She asked Naru. They were nearing her body now, she could see it more clearly and she could hear the cries of her teammates. She felt her heart warmth. "How am I supposed to save Shiho and Eri? How am I supposed to stop the sinking from happening?" _

_She hadn't a clue. She had no plan. She was very confused. Naru gripped her tighter and he turned to smile at her. He touches her chest._

"_You already know the answer." He said._

_Mai stared at him confused. "No, I don't. If I do, I wouldn't be asking you." She said, frustrated. Naru smiled. "Mai, trust me you already know what you must do...you cannot bring them to life Mai, you cannot change the hooded once, but you can save them."_

"_But how!" she shouted._

"_Mai, you already have the answer." _

"Let go off me Bou-san, I know what I must do." She said to the monk. Bou-san had never seen such determination in the girl's eyes and he let her go. Ayako shouting at him for doing so. He held Ayako back. Mai was a different person now.

"You are gone, Mai! You have said your true name, you are gone!' the white hooded figures shouted. "The time would come!' they shouted. They were rejoicing. The hooded figures were rejoicing. With a sickening realisation, she realised that this was all the hooded figures doing.

When Shiho got into an accident they made her into the monster, they transform Shiho into their servant. It was the same for Eri. The people who died. The hooded figures caused everything to happen. They did not care who died. They only cared about their goals and nothing else.

These white hooded figures were the real night woman...the real demons...humans themselves.

"I am not dead. I would not be killed." Mai whispered. She turned to the rejoicing figures and smirked. "I told you before haven't I...I cannot die, maybe I would die in the future, but I would not die now." She said.

Because, everyone was protecting her. Her mother, the ghost hunt...Naru. They were her family. She was never alone. Naru was right. She was never alone, there were people everywhere.

She already knew what she had to do. She walked towards Shiho and Eri. They were both orphans, like her. They were both lonely. Perhaps the reason why Shiho brought them here was not because her captors asked her too, maybe the reason why Eri lead Bou-san and John to the inn was not because of her captors; maybe they both wanted something else. It was all so simple.

"Fuyumi Shiho." Mai whispered. "Eri Akashi."

They were just lonely.

Eri and Shiho looked at Mai. Their blood thirsty eyes gone, their scary aura gone. They were looking at Mai. Mai gripped the key. "You are not alone!" she shouted.

"WAKE UP!"

_**Where was she? What was she doing? The woman could not understand. She could not understand at all. The deep darkness. This deep darkness. She could not get out of this nightmare. The darkness so black it swirled around her, it had a form. Shiho wanted to scream but the words wouldn't come out.**_

_**The silence was thick, the darkness forever. **_

"_**Soon..." a voice broke the deep blackness. There they were the owner of the voices. Men hidden in hoods. They were shapeless, their smirks evil. She had seen them before long ago. On the day of her first accident. She have heard their taunts in her dreams, she had lets them turn her insane. Shiho wanted to scream. She wanted to die. **_

_**She turned and was shocked to see a girl beside her. She had long black hair, paled skin. She was crying. Crying. **_

"_**Who are you?" Shiho whispered. The girl did not answer. Tears flowed freely, no sounds came out of her lips, but Shiho could see that she was screaming. 'What is wrong?" she asked and found that no words could come out from her mouth. **_

_**Shiho grabs her throat. Why was she here? Why did this happen? Why was she here? **_

_**She knows the answer but it was too hard to accept. Then she heard shouting. The darkness rippling. **_

"_**Mai," she thought. She heard it. She heard Mai's voice. "Mai!" she shouted. Still no words left her mouth. Shiho grabs the girl's hand and pulled the sobbing girl. The girl did not hesitate but ran. Shiho turned to look at the girl and found that the girl was smiling. It wasn't in despair, it wasn't fake...it was one with hope. The darkness was still thick but it was breaking. The rippling getting stronger, the darkness was moving. Moving away. **_

_**There was another shout. "Mai!" Shiho shouted. Still no words. In desperation, Shiho and the girl ran harder. They got to get there; they got to reach the voice. They got to run; they got to get out of this darkness.**_

_**They got to be free of it. They got to run. He was coming. They were chasing. They got to get out of this insanity. The hoods were coming, their voices thick in her head. They were chanting. He was coming. She got to get out of here. She got to. **_

_**Why did she bring Naru and the gang here?**_

_**Why was she attracted to Mai?**_

_**Why did she do all that? **_

_**Why?**_

_**Shiho knew the answers to all this questions.**_

_**So she ran, ran along with the girl. The girl with long black hair, the girl with paled skin. The girl so like her. They ran harder and harder and along the way through the darkness, other joined in. A man, two boys, an old couple and many, many more.**_

"_**MAI!" she screamed.**_

_**This time her voice broke the silence and light burst through the darkness. **_

_**She just wanted to get out of here!**_

The hooded figures screamed and surrounded the team. Bou-san, John and Lin created a protective circle around the 3 girls and Naru who was weak from his usage of his power. Shiho and Eri tearing. Their eyes were crying and somehow they don't seem like the monsters they once were. A gust of wind blew past and they disappeared. "Thank you." They seem to whisper. Mai felt her heart clenched and a small smile etched on her face. There was another gust of wind and she turned.

They were in danger. The hooded men had surrounded them. The forest was silent and the men were very angry. "For thousands of years we have waited for the coming!" they shouted. "We have waited for the dark one!' they shouted,

"The girls were off no use to us!" they shouted.

They neared them and Mai held her ground. There were too many of them their only chance was too run. "Keep close."Lin said. He raised his arms ready to strike. Mai stared at Naru. Great, they were facing many murderous white headed mad freaks and the only one with brains was zonked out.

"How I wish you had a bat now." Masako whispered to me. Mai resisted the urge to punch her in her face. "We will go on as plan, we will sacrifice your blood!" they rasped. John tensed, Bou-san strike out, flipping one over. He winced and Ayako took a shot at the one who broke through the protective circle. He fell to the ground. Lin flipped two over and kicked another one down. Masako stepped hard on his face.

"I thought you don't do violence!" Mai shouted at her, lashing out at a hooded figure, hitting him with her head.

"Well, I guess you can call me violent woman now then, cause I don't want to die here with you." She said.

Why that snotty little brat!

"There's too many of them!' John shouted in desperation. He wasn't fighting but merely dodging and tripping some. He sucked at fighting.

"DIE!" A hooded figure ran towards Mai, his arms raised.

"If you like hell so much..." Naru's voice broke out shocking all of us. "Then why don't you all go to hell."

He grabs her, signalled the rest of the team. He raised his hand and it turned a fiery red. He roared and slammed it into the ground. The ground began to shake violently. Naru started to run and Mai followed him. Behind her she could hear the ground cracking, she could hear the leaves rustled violently and she could hear the trees falling to the ground.

"RUN!" Lin shouted to the rest. They ran quicker. Mai's vision blurring. The forest becoming a nightmarish blur. They had to get out, the forest was crashing. The ground was breaking and shaking. They had to get to a safe place.

They ran faster and faster, Naru pulling Mai. They broke out just in time as the trees creating the entrance crashed down. They rolled on the ground panting. Mai was fist to laugh and everybody did so. Behind them they could hear the scream of the other hooded figures.

"Go to hell, bastards." Mai said and the team broke out laughing again.

*

"_You did it Mai."_

_Mai looked up and found herself staring at Naru. She smiled and Naru smiled back. "This is a dream isn't it?" she said and Naru did not answer her. "Sometime...I would tell you." He said. "But for now Mai, rest." He said._

"_Naru." Mai called out as he was leaving. He turned. "Yes?' he asked. Mai smiled 'Nothing...I just wanted to say your name."_

_*_

The police came and it was a huge affair. Naru and Mai were sent for treatment in an ambulance after the affair. The hooded figures were found deep in the forest that had all fallen into a deep hole and were injured slightly. They were all scared stiff. It would seem that they were not quite ready to go into hell yet.

The hole Naru created with his powers was a way to stop the hooded figures from killing the team and to trap all the hooded figures. He called the real police earlier and they had rushed down upon his order.

Mai stared at the boy and looked at her injured arm. She cannot believe everything had happened it seemed all so far away, but it did happen. She looked at the ground and saw that Masako had approached her. Masako was carrying a newspaper.

"I smell nothing now...the evil is gone." she said.

"Good work Mai." Naru said softly and Masako snorted. Mai perked up. "It is gone." she said. Masako nodded then she handed Mai the newspaper. Mai unfolded it. It was the newspaper reporting Shiho's accident. The newspaper 5 years ago. "Why are you giving me this?" she said to Masako disgusted.

"Look at the picture." She said. Mai stared at the picture of Shiho and tears overwhelmed her eyes.

"Good isn't it."

"Yeah...good." Mai said.

There in the picture was Shiho, she was smiling from the bottom of her heart, her two hands raised in a victory sign. A tall older woman had her arm wrung around Shiho, two men stood beside her and a girl the same age as Shiho stood in front of Shiho laughing.

"She looks very happy." Mai said.

"She's alright now..." Masako said. "She has family."

"Are you trying to comfort me Masako?" Mai asked the girl who turned away blushing. "Naru, she's trying to comfort me!" Mai said to Naru laughing.

'No, shut up violent woman!" Masako shouted.

Naru raised an eye brow at both of them and they both fell silent. "Mai." He said. Mai looked at him, her heart thumping.

"Tea." He said.

That stupid tea bastard!


	22. AN ADVERTISEMENT

Dear ghost hunt community who have been reading my ghost hunt fan fiction

I am sorry for the discontinuation of my story The Whispering Mountain, I will definitely continue it, do not worry, in fact after I am done with this first story of a series of mine I will continue the ghost hunt story.

I am writing another story, it is called **Aristocrat Puppets: The Man in the Mirror **

It is a horror/supernatural mystery/action story. It is a joint project between my friend and I. Her name is Narnia (not her real name) and she's a very good writer. We have been writing this story since the start of December last year and we have already written 5 chapter.

We have decided to post this story up in fiction press, a website very much like fan fiction, there you can post your own story.

This new story I am working on is a very huge project for me and my friend, it is the first time both of us have done something like this and we would like people to view it and give their support.

So without further ado, please go visit out story that would be published 2 days from now…or maybe even earlier. If you wanna see what is this all about, please visit this website, there you can view the story at an earlier date, but I'm warning you, your eyes might not be too hot after that.

.com/

Basically the story is like that:

Riddle is the elite school's joker, the cynical scholarship student whose laughing taunting face is nothing but a cold mask. Esme is the resident bad girl, the cream of New York elite but with a slightly disturbing and psychotic attitude to boot. Two girls. Two world. Only one thing can unite them: The Supernatural

Hey, a girl with a brain another girl with the brawn, a group of friends, two guys(girls like this

-__-) and the supernatural and well a whole lot of mystery, can you resist it?

Well I hope you all can review the story or at least view it.

Hehehe

Well, please read


End file.
